


Гриффиндорские рекомендации и наставления для распутства

by wakeupinlondon



Series: бб-квест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри снова подозревает Малфоя. Только на этот раз не в плохом, а в чем-то... очень интересном.





	Гриффиндорские рекомендации и наставления для распутства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: vitanga, alentivitka.

— И в итоге этот фейерверк влетел в окно кабинета Макгонагалл! — раздраженно закончила Гермиона. — Видел бы ты, какое у нее было лицо... Сперва я даже подумала, она превратит этих шутников в каких-нибудь головастиков.

— Макгонагалл же против трансфигурации студентов, — рассеянно сказал Гарри, перечитывая единственный абзац своего эссе по Чарам. — Она это еще на четвертом курсе говорила. Помнишь, с Малфоем?

Гермиона только неодобрительно поморщилась, разглядывая упаковку от фейерверка. Затем со вздохом положила ее на стол — в стопку других конфискованных предметов.

— Надо будет попросить Рона завтра устроить еще один рейд по спальням для мальчиков. Невозможно уже, фейерверки и взрывчатка в руках у третьекурсников! Если бы кто-то пострадал?

Гарри только хмыкнул, вспомнив, как Рон бросился предупреждать восьмикурсников о сегодняшнем рейде. И сам спрятал всю их контрабанду (свою визжащую йо-йо и пугающую реповую настойку по семейному рецепту Симуса, которая чуть не стоила им победы в квиддичном матче) в горбу статуи ведьмы на третьем этаже. Надо будет предупредить Рона, чтобы пока не приносил ничего обратно.

— Даже не представляю, когда мы начнем это разбирать, — мрачно добавила Гермиона, посмотрев на стол, весь заставленный фиалами с зельями и товарами в ярких обертках. — Понять бы еще, как действуют все эти вещи. Наверное, придется заказать у Джорджа каталог, чтобы следить за новинками... Ну ладно, — Гермиона встала с кресла, — мне пора на Нумерологию. Присмотришь пока за этим добром?

— Не вопрос! За помощь с эссе по Чарам.

— Даже не думай, — фыркнула Гермиона, быстро взглянув на почти чистый пергамент Гарри. — Больше я за пять минут до урока ничего проверять не стану. — Перекинув через плечо обманчиво маленькую с виду сумку, она направилась к выходу из гостиной.

Гарри тоскливо посмотрел на едва начатое эссе. Пожалуй, его можно дописать и позже вечером. Или даже завтра. А сейчас заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее: скажем, полистать новый каталог метел, который Гарри прислали только утром.

Он перевел взгляд с эссе на лежавший рядом сверток — и только поэтому заметил, как из кучи конфискованных предметов взмыл в воздух сложенный кусок сероватого пергамента.

— Что за... — Гарри резко вскочил на ноги. — Акцио пергамент!

На миг пергамент завис посреди гостиной, но уже через секунду подлетел обратно к Гарри. Ловко его поймав, Гарри торопливо осмотрел полупустую комнату — тут же увидев застывшего в углу семикурсника. Кажется, его звали то ли Шон, то ли Жан — и сейчас он с испугом уставился на Гарри, сжимая в руке палочку.

— Эй! — Гарри нахмурился. — У тебя это наверняка конфисковали за дело. Если хочешь, можешь поговорить со ста...

Шон-или-Жан вдруг побледнел, заозиравшись по сторонам. Кажется, на них и правда начали коситься — компания первокурсников, которые играли во взрывающиеся карты на диване, и группа девчонок у окна. Больше в гостиной никого не было, но Шона-или-Жана почему-то перекосило так, будто он пришел в Большой зал в одних подштанниках.

— Эт-то не м-мое, — заикаясь, выговорил он. — Н-не знаю, п-почему оно... Я не т-такой!

Стремительно развернувшись, он бросился к портрету, толкнул его вправо и выбежал в коридор, оставив Гарри стоять посреди комнаты с пергаментом в руке.

— Ну прямо хаффлпаффец какой-то, — пробормотал Гарри, опускаясь обратно в кресло. Поймал ошарашенный взгляд одной из девчонок у окна и пожал в ответ плечами — тоже не понимая, что это было. — Ладно, и что здесь у нас...

Развернутый пергамент оказался пуст. Моргнув, Гарри потянулся к палочке.

— Проявись! — Он постучал палочкой по пергаменту.

С мгновение ничего не происходило, затем на сероватом листе одна за другой стали проступать тонкие черные линии — сперва вырисовывая на бумаге какие-то непонятные узоры, а потом... складываясь в карту Хогвартса.

В голове сразу промелькнула безумная догадка о копии Карты Мародеров, но стоило только присмотреться получше, как Гарри такую мысль отмел: до его Карты этой было очень далеко. Она выглядела далеко не такой подробной и, как довольно отметил Гарри, не показывала тайных проходов в замке. И людей — на карте не было привычных чернильных точек с надписями. Или... все-таки были? Наклонившись ближе, Гарри увидел крошечную движущуюся точку на квиддичном поле — с надписью «Родерик». И еще одну, в библиотеке — подписанную «Ирвинг».

Гарри задумчиво прикусил губу. Получается, карта показывала не всех, кто находился в замке, а только некоторых? Интересно, почему? Рассмотрев на карте территорию вокруг замка, Гарри обнаружил еще две точки: «Итан» и «Золотой сниджет», оба в теплицах. Выходит, здесь бывают даже прозвища вместо имен. И видны всего четыре человека. Они как-то связаны с картой? Может, это какой-нибудь артефакт для слежки? Гарри взглянул на контур квиддичного поля, где точка Родерика выделывала на бумаге причудливые зигзаги — наверное, в полете. Это мог быть Родерик Ситон — новый гриффиндорский вратарь. Возможно, кто-то хотел его проклясть?

Точка в библиотеке наоборот оставалась неподвижной — скорее всего, неизвестный Ирвинг занимался. Гарри снова поднес к пергаменту палочку — может, карта еще не полностью открылась?

— Раскрой свой секрет! — произнес Гарри, но ничего не произошло.

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Гарри медленно провел по карте палочкой, пытаясь вспомнить подходящие заклинания. Но как только он коснулся кончиком палочки точки Ирвинга, линии вдруг стали исчезать — пока вся правая сторона карты вдруг не стала пустой. Не успел Гарри понять, что произошло, как на чистом пергаменте проступили слова, словно их выводила чья-то невидимая рука:

_Желаете завязать беседу с Ирвингом?_

Гарри подозрительно сощурился. Магические предметы, которые сами по себе начинали переписываться с владельцем, вызывали не самые приятные ассоциации... С другой стороны, может, это какой-нибудь артефакт для связи — вроде сквозного зеркала Сириуса? Тем более общаться Гарри станет с каким-то Ирвингом, а не с самой картой. Почему бы и нет? Не помешает хотя бы узнать, что это такое.

Подобрав забытое на пергаменте с эссе перо, Гарри окунул его в чернильницу и вывел сразу под возникшей на карте фразой:

_Привет, Ирвинг!_

И нетерпеливо уставился на карту. Слова «Желаете завязать беседу с Ирвингом?» тут же исчезли, будто их стерли «Эванеско», но кроме этого ничего не изменилось. Гарри забарабанил пальцами по краю стола. Поднял взгляд от карты, осмотрев гостиную: первокурсники уже успели доиграть в карты и уйти, девчонки по-прежнему о чем-то переговаривались у окна, тихо хихикая. Другой стол заняла компания пятикурсников, свалив на него целую кипу учебников. К камину подкрался чей-то кот, свернувшись калачиком на ближайшем кресле. За окном начинало темнеть: скоро уже начнут возвращаться остальные ученики. Гарри снова посмотрел на карту. Кем бы ни был неведомый Ирвинг, разговаривать он явно не хотел.

Ну и пожалуйста. Пожав плечами, Гарри отвернулся к эссе. Один вид его по-прежнему вызывал отвращение. Ладно, где здесь лежал каталог метел...

Но даже разглядывая новую модель «Нимбуса», Гарри все равно украдкой косился на карту. И не успел перелистнуть пару страниц каталога, как его любопытство оказалось вознаграждено — под написанной им строчкой проступили новые слова:

_Привет, Грифон!_

Нахмурившись, Гарри растерянно уставился на пергамент. Это что, какой-то шифр? Может, артефакт принадлежал какому-нибудь тайному хогвартскому обществу, где у всех свои прозвища?

Не успел Гарри придумать, что сказать дальше, как ниже возникла еще одна строчка.

_Думаю, ответ очевиден, но все же спрошу: с какого ты факультета?_

Выходит, собеседники здесь не знали друг друга заранее. Новость Гарри слегка приободрила: по крайней мере, если это какое-нибудь секретное общество, то он так сразу не выдаст, что ничего о нем не знает.

 _С Гриффиндора_ , — честно ответил Гарри. По крайней мере, этот Шон (или Жан?) тоже гриффиндорец, так что Гарри даже не соврал. Можно сказать, ответил за него.

Послание от Ирвинга появилось совсем быстро:

_Не удивлен. После такого рассказа о себе сразу видно, что смелости тебе не занимать._

Гарри снова с раздражением осознал, что ничего не понимает. Какого рассказа о себе? Гарри же почти ничего не написал... Ай, черт с ним. Ничего опасного пока не происходит, легче всего будет спросить прямо.

_Да, точно, мой рассказ о себе! Представляешь, я почему-то его тут больше не вижу... Не знаешь, где я могу его посмотреть?_

На этот раз пауза была длиннее. Гарри уже успел испугаться, что написал полную глупость и неизвестный Ирвинг понял: карта попала к какому-то чужаку. Но в конце концов ему все же ответили:

_Ткни палочкой в правый верхний угол._

Гарри так и сделал. Почти сразу же в углу пергамента стал появляться текст — кажется, написанный тем же почерком, что и самая первая фраза.

_Информацию о себе нужно указывать честно и подробно. Не трудитесь завышать возраст, здесь все равно стоят чары возрастного ограничения!_

И сразу под этой надписью возникли еще несколько абзацев. Что-то вроде анкеты, кем-то заполненной уже до Гарри.

_Имя: Грифон_  
Возраст: 18  
Опыт: Нет  
О себе: Привет всем! Зовите меня Гриффон! Ну ладно, вообще я Шон. Я здесь новенький, только осваиваюсь, так что будьте пока со мной помягче!!! Фантазии у меня были всегда, теперь вот наконец решился попробовать! Очень хочу сделать минет! Это моя главная фантазия. Еще очень хочу попробовать сразу с двумя парнями! Тут я слегка бегу впереди Хогвартс-экспресса, но лучше уж сказать все как есть!!! Так мы с вами сможем вместе воплотить наши фантазии! Пишите мне!!! 

Гарри сполз с кресла так низко, что край стола оказался на уровне его глаз. Наверное, это и к лучшему: так хоть как-то можно скрыть залившееся краской лицо.

— Черт побери! — выдохнул Гарри, скомкав в руке пергамент. И с огромным трудом подавил желание с криком выкинуть его в камин.

Стоявшие у окна девчонки уставились на Гарри с любопытством, и он запоздало осознал, что выругался куда громче, чем собирался.

— Э-э, эссе по Чарам, — выдавил Гарри, торопливо сгребая со стола свои вещи, — не пишется... Ужас вообще, так загружают домашней работой!

Кинув в сумку так и не написанное эссе, каталог метел и — ну и черт с ним, не оставлять же здесь — заколдованный пергамент, Гарри поспешил к лестнице, пулей метнувшись в спальню для восьмикурсников.

К счастью, там никого не было. Усевшись на свою кровать и свалив рядом сумку, Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Страшно подумать, что бы началось, заметь его кто-нибудь с таким... артефактом.

Он покосился на выглядывавший из сумки уголок сероватого пергамента. Конечно, Гарри знал, что такое существует. Только как-то... в отдалении от него. А тут оказывается, в Хогвартсе есть целый... кружок по интересам? Гарри нервно рассмеялся, тут же представив гейский факультатив: вроде клуба по игре в плюй камни. Только здесь участники на встречах занимались бы кое-чем другим... Гарри тихо прыснул в кулак.

Неожиданно его будто облили ледяной водой из «Агуаменти». Этот Шон написал, что хотел бы попробовать... э-э, отсосать. Рано или поздно Гарри — или уже Гермионе — придется вернуть ему пергамент, раз в нем нет ничего опасного. И тогда Шон увидит, что кто-то от его имени стал переписываться с другим учеником, и этот ученик мог ожидать от него... Черт, вот это неловко!

Спешно достав пергамент из сумки и развернув, Гарри нацарапал еще одно послание Ирвингу:

_Точно, спасибо! На всякий случай уточню, я правда здесь новичок и ничего такого тебе не предлагаю! Просто осматриваюсь!_

Фразу «тебе не предлагаю» Гарри сперва даже решил подчеркнуть, но потом передумал. Мало ли, еще выйдет слишком грубо.

Ирвинг ответил почти сразу же, словно все прошедшее время только и ждал нового послания:

_Конечно, не переживай._

Гарри с облегчением откинулся на подушку. Ну вот, все не так страшно. Пусть он и узнал то, чего бы точно предпочел не знать... Например, что кто-то с его факультета фантазирует о минете в — Гарри сглотнул — не совсем обычной для парня роли... Не говоря уже о второй фантазии этого Шона. В остальном — ничего страшного. Гарри даже не выставил себя полным тупицей. Собеседник оказался нормальным, к Гарри не стали приставать, предлагать всякие непристойности... Он тревожно заерзал на кровати. Снова покосился на пергамент. Больше Ирвинг ничего не написал.

Может, расспросить его еще? Раз уж к Гарри попала такая карта. Интересно же, сколько их вообще в Хогвартсе, кто именно (вдруг кто-нибудь знакомый?), как вообще это все... гм, работает.

 _А с какого факультета ты?_ — вывел на пергаменте Гарри.

 _Рейвенкло_ , — тут же сообщил Ирвинг.

Ну конечно. Гарри мог бы и догадаться: кто еще будет так долго торчать в библиотеке. Жаль, рейвенкловец — это как-то скучно...

 _В замке вас всего четверо?_ — аккуратно спросил Гарри.

На этот раз ответа пришлось ждать дольше:

_Насмешил! Это был бы сущий кошмар. Нет, всего учеников с картами чуть больше десяти, кажется. В Хогсмид еще многие приезжают, тоже можно с кем-нибудь познакомиться._

Хогсмид, значит... Гарри посмотрел на видимую часть карты. Хогсмида на ней не было.

_То есть карта показывает не только Хогвартс? Или как с этими приезжими связаться?_

Кажется, вопрос Ирвинга насторожил, потому что он снова какое-то время молчал. Наконец на пергаменте проступили новые слова:

_Конечно, не только Хогвартс. Она будет показывать любое место, куда ее с собой ни возьмешь. И любых других обладателей таких карт. А ты свою получил в Хогвартсе?_

Черт. Наверное, вышло как-то подозрительно.

 _Да, от друга. Извини, надо бежать!_ — быстро написал Гарри. И на всякий случай свернул пергамент, тут же задумчиво на него поглядев.

Карта, которая способна показать любое место. И число других владельцев таких карт. Позволять с ними связаться... Черт, кто бы ее ни сделал, он очень талантлив. И вообще, даже несмотря на... э-э, гейский момент, артефакт очень полезный.

По-хорошему, карту надо было отдать Шону. Или по-тихому подложить обратно к куче конфискованных Гермионой предметов. Но Шон так от нее открещивался, ему явно не хотелось признавать, что карта принадлежит ему... Зачем Гарри его смущать? А Гермиона... да она наверняка конфисковала подозрительный пергамент, даже не разобравшись, как он действует. Решила, что это какая-нибудь зачарованная шпаргалка. Но на деле карта ведь совсем безобидная! Никому не станет хуже от того, что она побудет у Гарри. Не навсегда, просто до тех пор, пока он... хорошенько ее не изучит.

Гарри вытянулся на кровати, закинув руки за голову. Да, именно так, всего лишь исследует необычный артефакт. Надо только поосторожнее читать то, что остальные пишут о себе. Гарри же не хочет узнать... у кого и какие фантазии. Ну да, такие откровения слишком шокируют. Но ничего, Гарри как-нибудь с этим справится. Перетерпит. Ему в руки попал такой интересный магический предмет — даже если при работе с ним придется узнать пару гейских фантазий, Гарри это переживет.

***

На следующее утро Гарри о карте уже почти не думал. Только один раз вспомнил за завтраком: когда Гермиона рассерженно спросила, почему Гарри не приглядел за конфискованными предметами.

— Я прихожу, и они так просто лежат на столе посреди гостиной без присмотра! — возмущалась она. — Смысл их конфисковать, если любой сможет забрать свою вещь обратно?

«Или не свою», — пристыженно подумал Гарри, уставившись в тарелку с омлетом.

— По-моему, ты слегка преувеличиваешь, — миролюбиво сказал Рон, приобняв Гермиону за талию. — Эта конфискация — сплошная чепуха, ты только создаешь нам лишнюю работу. Усложняешь жизнь ученикам...

— Мы старосты школы, — возразила Гермиона, — мы должны создавать себе лишнюю работу. И усложнять жизнь ученикам — если они нарушают правила.

Гарри откашлялся:

— Извини, я засиделся за эссе. Хотелось остаться наедине, чтобы никто не мешал. Ничего ведь, — Гарри поспешно отвел взгляд, — не пропало?

— Вроде нет, — Гермиона отвернулась от Рона. — Утром я применила ко всем вещам сигнальные чары — жалко, сразу не догадалась. Но все равно надо будет придумать, где их хранить, не у всех же на виду...

Вот и все. Ну ладно, еще раз Гарри подумал о карте на Гербологии — неожиданно осознав, чем могли заниматься двое замеченных вчера учеников у теплиц. Это оказалось так... странно. Гарри даже весь урок озирался по сторонам: сама мысль о том, что в привычном для него месте могло произойти что-то такое... неприличное, никак не выходила из головы. Интересно, что именно эти двое делали? То, о чем фантазировал Шон? Или целовались? А может, просто разговаривали, и Гарри зря себя накрутил? На обратной дороге из теплиц Гарри даже показалось, что он смог найти место, где эти двое стояли, — хотя это совсем глупо, карта ведь не очень подробная.

В третий раз Гарри вспомнил о карте в коридоре, когда увидел Родерика Ситона. Он как ни в чем не бывало прошел мимо Гарри, болтая с какими-то другими гриффиндорцами: Гарри уловил обрывок разговора о последнем мачте «Соколов» и их шансах в летнем сезоне. Это тоже казалось каким-то диким: Родерик выглядел совсем обычно. Может, вчера на карте был не он, а кто-то просто назвался тем же именем?

В следующий раз Гарри подумал о карте на Истории магии. Хорошо, не просто подумал — открыл перед собой на коленях. Что в этом такого? Гарри все время занимался на Истории магии другими делами — все так делали. Рон уже дремал, Гермиона увлеченно что-то записывала, на Гарри никто не смотрел... Почему бы не взглянуть, что происходит на карте?

Она по-прежнему показывала лишь левую часть замка — остальную половину пергамента занимал наполовину исписанный лист, где виднелась переписка Гарри с Ирвингом. Недолго думая, Гарри потянулся за пером:

_Привет! Извини, что вчера так сбежал. А откуда у тебя эта карта?_

Ответа снова долго не было: Гарри уже успел написать половину несчастного эссе по Чарам, когда на пергаменте возникли ровные буквы:

_Купил в клубе «Вампус», а что такое?_

Гарри мгновенно отложил эссе.

_Просто интересно. Где это такой клуб, здесь рядом?_

_В магическом квартале Рединга. Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь?_

_Ну, получается так. А он чем-то известен?_

_Один из самых популярных тематических клубов в Британии._

О, тематических. Тогда все понятно.

 _ГРИНДРами там торгуют прямо на входе_ , — продолжил Ирвинг. — _В самом клубе легко с кем-нибудь познакомиться и без них, но в других местах они очень полезны._

Гарри совсем растерялся:

_Чем торгуют?_

_Ты что, даже не знаешь, как карта называется? Вот недоумок. Левый верхний угол, коснись палочкой._

Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Все же рейвенкловцы невыносимы: лишь бы показать, что знают то, чего не известно остальным. Хуже Гермионы...

Стоило провести по левому углу палочкой, как на пергаменте возник новый текст:

_Приветствую! Вы держите в руках мое изобретение для знакомства друг с другом волшебников с определенного рода интересами._

_Предлагаю вашему вниманию ряд своих рекомендаций и наставлений, которые, смею надеяться, помогут вам при поиске развлечений (как плотских, так и высокодуховных)._

Гарри все-таки закатил глаза. Плотские и высокодуховные развлечения? Кем бы ни был создатель карты, Гарри мог поспорить, что она ему не сильно помогла: вряд ли нашлось много желающих переспать с таким занудой.

_Гриффиндорские рекомендации и наставления для развлечений, — значилось ниже._

_1\. Наставление: для того, чтобы связаться с заинтересовавшим вас объектом, коснитесь палочкой его точки на карте. Рекомендация: будьте вежливы и не настаивайте в случае отказа общаться._

_2\. Наставление: заполните информацию о себе, коснувшись палочкой верхнего правого угла карты. Рекомендация: будьте правдивы и четко излагайте свои предпочтения._

_3\. Наставление: для того, чтобы посмотреть информацию о себе заинтересовавшего вас объекта, дважды коснитесь палочкой его точки на карте. Рекомендация: не забудьте задать уточняющие вопросы во избежание недопонимания._

_4\. Наставление: для того, чтобы лишить объекта возможности вам писать, трижды коснитесь..._

Гарри тихо фыркнул. Чувство было такое, словно он прочитал какие-нибудь инструкции из учебника по Трансфигурации.

Кстати о Трансфигурации... Почему эти советы именно гриффиндорские?

Спросив то же самое у Ирвинга, Гарри почти тут же получил объяснение:

_Многие думают, создатель карты был гриффиндорцем. Или просто подразумевал, что при знакомствах надо быть по-гриффиндорски решительным._

_На мой взгляд, сомнительно и то, и другое. Написано слишком рассудительно для кого-то из вашего факультета._

Отчасти Гарри с этим согласился — хотя думать о том, что такой сложный артефакт изобрел кто-то из гриффиндорцев, было приятно. Но с другой стороны... Сперва этот Шон, потом, возможно, Родерик, теперь и сам владелец карты... Гарри с ужасом осознал, что больше всего геев пока знает с собственного факультета.

 _А многие из Гриффиндора пользуются ГРИНРами?_ — боязливо спросил Гарри. — _И вообще, здесь много кто есть с других факультетов?_

Ответное послание оказалось пугающе подробным:

_Не ГРИНРами, а ГРИНДРами. Расшифровывается как гриффиндорские рекомендации и наставления для развлечений — эта чудовищная фраза всем сразу очень запомнилась._

_Есть еще варианты «для разврата» и «для распутства». По-моему, они гораздо лучше отражают суть карты._

_Я переписывался всего с несколькими учениками. Из своего опыта и по их рассказам выходит, что картой пользуются трое рейвенкловцев (кроме меня), двое или трое гриффиндорцев, столько же хаффлпаффцев и даже кто-то из Слизерина._

В другой момент Гарри посмеялся бы над идиотской расшифровкой и удивился тому, что больше всего здесь собралось именно рейвенкловцев, но сейчас его как бладжером по голове ударили. Кто-то из Слизерина... Это что, получается, если Гарри продолжит изучать карту, то может наткнуться на какого-нибудь слизеринца? И прочитать его откровенные фантазии? Кого-нибудь вроде Гойла или других их гориллоподобных игроков в квиддич? Или еще хуже — Малфоя?

Гарри беспокойно заерзал на стуле — и тут же застыл, когда Гермиона послала ему недовольный взгляд. Постарался придать себе невозмутимый вид. Если подумать, что в этом такого? Может, картой пользуется вообще какой-нибудь незнакомый слизеринец — из теперешних семикурсников Гарри вообще никого не знает. Или кто-нибудь совсем не примечательный, вроде Нотта или Забини. Об их предпочтениях Гарри бы точно не хотел ничего знать, но жить с этим еще можно... Не то чтобы Гарри хотел что-то такое знать о Малфое, конечно!

 _А кто именно из Слизерина, не знаешь?_ — нацарапал Гарри на пергаменте. Пальцы почему-то мелко дрожали, Гарри даже поставил на бумаге целую кучу чернильных пятен — чего с ним не случалось с младших курсов.

 _Не знаю_ , — сообщил Ирвинг, — _вместо имени он указал прозвище. Общаться не советую, он ужасный грубиян._

Гарри наклонился поближе к пергаменту. Ужасный грубиян... Конечно, это еще ни о чем не говорит. Если Гарри на этих словах в первую очередь подумал о Малфое, возможно, дело только в самом Гарри. Наверняка в Слизерине есть грубияны и похлеще — просто Гарри чаще всего сталкивался именно с Малфоем. Но все-таки не помешает узнать точно. Только ради интереса: чтобы убедиться самому, что ничего особенного не происходит. Может, этот слизеринец — Малфой он или нет — оскорбляет и запугивает других учеников. Или вычисляет, кто именно пользуется картами, а потом шантажирует владельцев. Заставляет что-нибудь для себя делать.

При мысли о том, что Малфой может заставлять для себя делать целую группу послушных геев, Гарри пришлось крепко вцепиться в край парты.

 _Не буду, конечно!_ — ответил Гарри. — _Слизеринцы, нечего с ними знакомиться. Только скажи, какое у него здесь прозвище? Чтобы я ни в коем случае на него не наткнулся._

***

— Что-то ты сегодня какой-то дерганый, — пробормотал за обедом Рон. — Эссе Гермиона уже проверяет... Или я забыл еще о каком-то задании? На Магловедении меня вряд ли будут спрашивать.

— Переживаю из-за следующего обыска, — легко нашелся Гарри. — По-моему, у меня остались какие-то вещи из магазина Джорджа, только не могу вспомнить какие.

Рон тут же нахмурился:

— Мы вроде в прошлый раз все убрали, остались только самозаправляющиеся перья... Думаешь, что-то пропустили? Черви-свистелки я точно выкинул... Хотя могли остаться еще клыкастые фрисби, вроде я одалживал их Дину...

Мельком слушая, как Рон перечисляет чуть ли не весь ассортимент магазина волшебных приколов, Гарри продолжил осматривать Большой зал. Малфоя по-прежнему нигде не было видно. Не ест он, что ли? Или чем-то занят? Из-за чего вообще можно пропустить обед? Может, Малфой доделывает домашнее задание? Или... с кем-нибудь встречается?

Если предположить... ну, просто допустить, что из слизеринцев картой пользуется именно Малфой. Возможно, грубит собеседникам он не потому, что хочет задеть, а просто из-за того, что для Малфоя это привычный стиль общения. И тогда Малфой всерьез переписывается с владельцами этих... ГРИНДРов. А потом, вероятно, даже видится. Такие переписки ведь должны заканчиваться встречами?

— Слушай, не знаешь, у слизеринцев вчера была Гербология? — резко перебил Гарри Рона.

Рон так и застыл с кубком сока у рта, перестав рассказывать о какой-то новой, созданной Джорджем колоде карт.

— Понятия не имею. А тебе зачем?

— Да просто так, в голову пришло, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, отставив в сторону тарелку. Еще раз оглядел полный учеников Большой зал и вздохнул, решив отбросить ненужные мысли. — Пойдем лучше посмотрим, где там задержалась Гермиона? Скоро уже урок.

Но лишние мысли никак не выходили из головы. Весь урок Чар Гарри провел в каком-то странном оцепенении, то порываясь развернуть под партой зачарованный пергамент (это было бы самоубийством: на занятии у Флитвика лучше не отвлекаться, да и Гермиона с Роном тут же бы заметили), то представляя, что могло происходить вчера у теплиц, если одним из учеников на карте и правда был Малфой. Кажется, один из них как раз подписался не своим именем, а псевдонимом... Гарри встряхнул головой. Что за идиотские догадки? У него не было ни малейшей причины думать так о Малфое. Скорее всего, Малфой здесь вообще не при чем. Может, он вообще ни с кем не встречается. Да, это как раз в духе Малфоя: считать, что никто во всей школе его не достоин. А Гарри тут понапридумывал себе всякого... странного.

Вот только образ почему-то так и стоял перед глазами. Гарри представил, как Малфой подошел бы к теплицам — наверняка медленно и будто лениво, — а его спутник уже ждал бы у теплиц. Какой-нибудь рейвенкловец, вроде этого Ирвинга. Самый обычный — думать о внешности другого ученика не хотелось, как и наделять его в воображении особенным чертами. Просто... кто-то. Так вот, Малфой бы к нему подошел, встал совсем вплотную, сказал бы что-нибудь... откровенное и похабное. Вроде того, что хотел бы с ним сделать. Или что хотел бы получить сам. Например, то, о чем фантазировал Шон. И на этом моменте фантазия Гарри отказывала — он очень смутно представлял, как все могло происходить дальше. Наверное, это только к лучшему: незачем Гарри о таком думать.

К последнему на сегодня уроку — Магловедению, где Гарри наконец встретит Малфоя, — отогнать непонятные мысли так и не удалось, и Гарри начал всерьез опасаться, что чем-нибудь себя выдаст. Скажем, как-то не так на Малфоя посмотрит — и тот сразу же поймет, что у него на уме. Или поймет кто-нибудь еще из учеников — раз уж в Хогвартсе, оказывается, есть целая подпольная гейская сеть. Поэтому на Малфоя Гарри усиленно старался не глядеть хотя бы до тех пор, пока все не вошли в просторный кабинет и профессор Андерклифф не начала урок.

— Сегодня мы продолжаем тему «Магловский досуг», — с улыбкой сообщила она. — Для начала проверим домашнее задание по теме «Общественные места». Разделитесь по парам. «Акцио» карточки!

По дороге к парте Невилла Гарри все же не сдержался и покосился на Малфоя — хотелось бы надеяться, что незаметно. Выглядел Малфой... как обычно. Выражение лица у него было такое, словно он напрочь растерял желание жить, но Гарри решил, на Магловедении это для Малфоя в порядке вещей.

— Я вчера успел прочитать только о торговых центрах, — слегка испуганно сказал Невилл, когда Гарри к нему подошел. — У маглов там столько всего! Объясняй подробно, ладно?

С трудом подавив вздох, Гарри потянулся к первой из лежавших на парте карточек. Не то чтобы его прямо расстраивало, что Рон и Гермиона теперь всегда работают в паре друг с другом... Но в паре с Невиллом Гарри иногда тоже чувствовал, как его стремительно покидает желание жить.

— Ладно, — кивнув, Гарри поднес карточку к глазам. — О, это легко! Значит, предмет, который у маглов повсюду. На улицах, в тех же торговых центрах. Маглы оттуда снимают деньги.

— В смысле грабят? — поразился Невилл.

— Нет, засовывают туда карточку, а взамен получают деньги, — терпеливо уточнил Гарри.

— Ого, такое существует? — Невилл открыл рот. — Не читал об этом... Ну хорошо, с чего тогда начинается слово?

— С банка.

— И сколько дальше букв?

— Э-э, давай лучше перейдем к следующему термину, — Гарри кивнул на стопку карточек. — Теперь ты объясняй.

Прочитав слово, Невилл сперва нахмурился, затем просиял.

— О, это я знаю! Они есть в торговых центрах! В общем, ты заходишь в магловское помещение, а эта штука помогает тебе подняться на следующий этаж.

— Лифт.

— Нет, конечно! — Невилл возмущенно на него уставился. — С чего ты взял, что лифты бывают только у маглов? Они есть даже в нашем Министерстве!

— Извини, — Гарри стушевался. — Тогда я не знаю. Не лестницы же?

— Давай я объясню само слово. Оно звучит похоже на кусок мяса.

— Что?

Конечно же, именно в этот момент у их парты остановилась профессор Андерклифф:

— Как у вас дела?

— Я объясняю Гарри эскалатор, профессор, — радостно объявил Невилл.

— Замечательно, мистер Лонгботтом, — профессор Андерклифф снова заулыбалась. — А вы не угадали, мистер Поттер? Мне казалось, вы росли у маглов...

— В каком месте эскалатор звучит похоже на кусок мяса? — яростно зашептал Гарри, когда профессор Андерклифф отошла к следующей паре.

Невилл непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— На эскалоп. Тебе разве не пришло это в голову?

Крепко стиснув зубы, Гарри отвернулся от Невилла. И как-то сам собой снова взглянул на Малфоя. Он что-то объяснял Гойлу, активно жестикулируя и делая рукой такие движения в воздухе, будто что-то закручивает. Гарри почему-то стало жарко.

— Давай откроем окно, — хрипло предложил он Невиллу.

Когда неиспользованных карточек почти не осталось, профессор Андерклифф взмахнула палочкой, послав из нее сноп ярких искр.

— Отлично, — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Теперь проверим одну из пар перед всей аудиторией. Есть добровольцы? Тогда, скажем, мисс Гринграсс... и мистер Малфой.

Дафна Гринграсс и Малфой вышли в центр кабинета с таким видом, словно отправлялись на эшафот. Отчасти Гарри их понимал: мало того, что невразумительное Магловедение теперь стало обязательным для всех, так еще и профессор Андерклифф всегда первым делом спрашивала учеников из чистокровных семей. Чаще всего — слизеринцев. Жаль, уже через пару месяцев они более-менее освоились и это перестало быть так смешно.

— Предмет, который стоит у магловских дорог, — произнес Малфой, взяв карточку. — Если он светится зеленым, то можно идти вперед.

— Форосвет, — гордо ответила Гринграсс.

Пока профессор Андерклифф ее поправляла, Гарри отстраненно заметил, что Малфой и Гринграсс хорошо смотрелись вместе. Оба светловолосые, Малфой выше ростом... Вот только друг на друга они глядели совсем равнодушно. Это, конечно, еще ничего не значило — мало ли, может, Малфой с Гринграсс друг другу не нравились. Вот только... Гринграсс довольно симпатичная. Наверное. По крайней мере, Невилл на нее все время завороженно пялился. А Малфой, когда рассказывал про светофор, даже не поднял взгляда от карточки.

— Место, куда маглы приглашают девушек на свидания, — начала Гринграсс, когда подошла ее очередь объяснять что-то магловское. — Хотя откуда тебе это знать... В общем, там темно, а на большой стене показывают картинки.

Гарри чуть не прикусил язык от неожиданности. «Откуда тебе это знать»? Что Гринграсс имела в виду? Что Малфой не ходит на свидания в магловские места? Или что Малфой никуда не приглашает девушек?

— Очень хорошо, — одобрила профессор Андерклифф, когда Малфой назвал кинотеатр. — Теперь давайте каждый в аудитории объяснит вам магловский термин из оставшихся карточек. По очереди, начнем с мисс Браун.

Быстро подсчитав, что ему выпадет объяснять что-то Гринграсс, Гарри толкнул Невилла локтем:

— Давай ты возьмешь Гринграсс, а я Малфоя? — нарочито беззаботно сказал он. — Мне-то все равно, а тебе она вроде нравится...

Невилл благодарно на него посмотрел, расплывшись в улыбке:

— Конечно, спасибо!

— Не то чтобы мне самому хотелось разговаривать с Малфоем, — поспешно добавил Гарри. — Но, знаешь, если уж придется...

Невилл лишь деловито кивнул.

— И вовсе я на нем не помешан, — зачем-то уточнил Гарри, тут же поняв, что надо было вовремя остановиться. — Что бы тебе ни говорили Рон с Гермионой, не верь, им это просто кажется!

Взгляд Невилла снова стал испуганным:

— Но я ничего такого и не слышал, Гарри... Я совсем не в курсе, что у тебя там с Малфоем, — Невилл сильно побледнел, чуть ли не сравнявшись цветом лица с грязно-белыми стенами. — И не хочу быть в курсе!

— Э-э, отлично тогда, — Гарри попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться. Вышло, кажется, сносно, но бледность с лица Невилла так и не исчезла.

Когда подошла их очередь, Невилл сразу пустился в запутанные объяснения:

— Это такое пространство, которое находится на нижнем этаже торговых центров. Или у других зданий. Или не обязательно на нижнем этаже, может быть и на улице. Маглы там оставляют машины.

Гринграсс в ответ сощурилась.

— Я не понимаю.

— Ну, специальное место, где маглы ставят то, на чем приехали, — затараторил Невилл. — Если бы ты куда-нибудь прилетела, скажем, на карете с лошадьми, ты бы ее оставила там же.

У Гринграсс был такой вид, словно Невилл заговорил на языке троллей.

— Но я и не стану заниматься этим сама, — растерянно протянула она. — Просто выйду из кареты, а прислуга пусть уже решает, где ее оставлять...

Профессор Андерклифф откашлялась:

— Гм... Спасибо за интересный экскурс в вашу жизнь, мисс Гринграсс. Перейдем к следующему термину. Мистер Поттер!

Гарри решительно взглянул на Малфоя.

— Это кое-что, что есть в каждом ночном клубе, — заявил он. — Ты когда-нибудь бывал в клубах, Малфой?

Малфой приподнял светлую бровь:

— Можно поконкретнее, Поттер?

— Оно яркое и круглой формы. Тебе как, нравятся округлые вещи? Или не очень?

С мгновение Малфой беспомощно таращился на Гарри. Зачем-то взглянул на потолок — как будто ища там ответ, — потом на профессора Андерклифф, которая тут же сдвинула брови.

— Довольно, мистер Поттер, — она предупреждающе вскинула руку. — Что вы имели в виду?

— Прожектор, — сконфуженно ответил Гарри, вдруг ощутив себя последним кретином. Чего он этим вообще хотел добиться? Смутить Малфоя прямо при всех и вывести на чистую воду? Да уж, его, пожалуй, смутишь...

— Это очень... необычный способ описать прожектор, — медленно проговорила профессор Андерклифф. — Думаю, не помешает спросить вас четверых и на следующем занятии. — Она с сомнением посмотрела на Невилла, а потом и на Гринграсс. — Что ж, давайте дойдем до конца ряда! И тогда начнем новую тему — «Магловский транспорт»...

Возможно, Гарри только показалось, но весь остаток урока Малфой поглядывал на него еще более неприязненно, чем обычно. Наверное, подумал, что Гарри решил как-то над ним поиздеваться? Не похоже, чтобы Малфой уловил суть его вопросов.

Хотя это, конечно, еще ничего не значило. Малфой мог достать карту и где-нибудь еще. И вполне интересоваться... определенного рода вещами. Может, если не вызывать его на разговор, а незаметно проследить, то Гарри узнает точно...

Вот только какой в этом смысл? Нахмурившись, Гарри отложил в сторону перо, которым конспектировал принцип работы самолетов. Какая, в общем-то, Гарри разница, гей Малфой или нет. Переписывается он с другими учениками или нет. Встречается с ними где-нибудь за теплицами или нет. Трогает их, делится фантазиями... Гарри передвинулся чуть влево, решив сесть ближе к окну. Вроде еще самое начало весны, а в кабинетах уже почему-то жарко.

Но никому ведь не станет хуже, если Гарри просто проверит? Интересно же, правильно он догадался или нет. К тому же Гарри не собирается делать ничего плохого. Не станет осуждать Малфоя, что-то комментировать... Да его любопытство вообще никак не отразится на личной жизни Малфоя!

Как будто Гарри вообще мог на его личную жизнь каким-то образом повлиять.

***

Вечер Гарри провел за изучением карты.

Гермиона с Роном ушли на свидание в библиотеку (вернее, Гермиона считала это свиданием, Рон же называл «учебной пыткой» — но стойко терпел ради Гермионы), срочных домашних заданий не было... Самое время разобраться, как в этих ГРИНДРах все устроено.

Стоило развернуть карту, как переписка с Ирвингом открылась сама по себе. Из «наставлений и рекомендаций» Гарри выяснил, что снова заменить ее на карту можно, если провести палочкой по листу влево. А если опустить палочку над пергаментом сверху вниз, то карта исчезала совсем — становилось не видно ни других учеников с ГРИНДРами, ни самого Шона. Точнее, уже Гарри. Написанное в информации о себе удалось стереть простым «Эванеско», и Гарри, чуть посомневавшись, убрал оттуда чужое имя. Незачем вводить других в заблуждение. И, конечно же, убрал прежние фантазии — по той же причине.

Да они и попросту смущали.

Закончив, Гарри принялся изучать чужие фанта... э-э, описания себя. Родерик написал, что обожает «вбивать квоффлы в узкие кольца» — Гарри с ужасом понял, что не сможет больше смотреть ни один матч с его участием без пугающих ассоциаций. Ирвинг указал, что любит читать (кого это здесь интересует?), танцы (он что, ходячий стереотип?) и римминг — Гарри даже не хотел знать, что это. Или хотел, но спрашивать уж точно постеснялся.

Сам Гарри ни с кем начинать переписку не стал, но где-то через полчаса с ним связался незнакомый ученик по прозвищу Длиннорог. Вместо приветствия он сообщил, что такое прозвище выбрал не зря, а если Грифон — то есть Гарри — хочет убедиться в этом лично, то может встретиться с ним и его длинным рогом в кладовой на третьем этаже через десять минут. Поежившись, Гарри три раза ткнул палочкой в его точку на карте, чтобы больше не получать подобных посланий.

Наконец, еще минут через сорок, терпение Гарри оказалось вознаграждено: в подземельях появилась надпись «Змеезуб» — по словам Ирвинга, так и называл себя таинственный слизеринец.

 _Привет_ , — тут же написал Гарри. — _Скучаешь?_

Ответа не было так долго, что Гарри успел помочь группе шестикурсников с щитовыми чарами, наконец прочитать каталог метел и даже начать заданный на послезавтра реферат. Похоже, Змеезуб попросту не захотел с ним разговаривать. Испугался гриффиндорского прозвища — или нашлась еще какая-нибудь причина. Как вариант, Змеезуб уже не скучал в переписке с кем-то другим.

Думать об этом почему-то было неприятно. Да и вообще, неужели так сложно ответить? Гарри же всего лишь поздоровался, а не попросил Змеезуба сообщить пароль в их гостиную или там сдать квиддичную стратегию.

Когда Гарри уже совсем отчаялся, ответ все же пришел:

_Возможно... Расскажешь о себе?_

_Я старшекурсник_ , — уклончиво ответил Гарри, — _недавно решил попробовать и теперь набираюсь опыта. Очень нравится эта карта, полезная штука. А у тебя есть опыт? Расскажи о себе._

Вроде прозвучало совсем невинно, решил Гарри. Сейчас он задаст пару наводящих вопросов и поймет, Малфой это или нет. Хотя... что Гарри вообще знал о Малфое? Они уже второй семестр почти не пересекались, а говорить о прошлых стычках как-то... неуместно. Но ничего, можно будет постепенно вывести разговор на учебу и повседневные дела. Скажем, упомянуть Магловедение — тогда сразу должно стать понятно. А насчет опыта... лишние сведения о Малфое в любом случае не помешают.

Если это Малфой, конечно.

Кем бы собеседник ни был, он оказался немногословен:

_Это не то, что я имел в виду._

Гарри нервно сглотнул. Этот Змеезуб же не мог ожидать, что Гарри начнет ему описывать всякое... вроде того, о чем фантазировал Шон? Или здесь такое принято? Судя по тому, что все писали в информации о себе, могло так и быть.

На мгновение Гарри замер, взволнованно прикусив губу. Затем провел палочкой по пергаменту, открывая карту целиком. Сделал глубокий вздох — и тут же выдохнул, с облегчением заметив, что Ирвинг тоже на месте.

 _Как переписываться на всякие неприличные темы?_ — наскоро нацарапал Гарри, развернув их прежний разговор. — _В смысле, здесь же все так и делают? Что обычно говорят?_

Потом, запоздало осознав, что это не не очень вежливо, торопливо приписал:

_Извини, что так неожиданно спрашиваю! Но мне правда нужен хороший рейвенкловский совет!_

Скорее всего, это выглядело ужасно глупо и даже жалко. Да и в конце концов, у Ирвинга могли найтись дела и получше: наверняка он хотел познакомиться с кем-то сам, а не раздавать советы неопытным новичкам... Но как Гарри и ожидал, рейвенкловцы не могли так просто пройти мимо, если кто-то вдруг чего-нибудь не знал:

_Что значит «как»? Ты совсем недоумок? Просто опиши то, о чем думаешь. И что ты сам хотел бы сделать и попробовать._

_А если я сам не знаю, чего хочу?_ — растерянно написал Гарри. И сразу же вспомнил, как представлял Малфоя с кем-то у теплиц: тогда Гарри даже в мыслях не дошел до самого интересного. Может, если попробовать еще раз?..

 _Попробуй описать, как дрочишь_ , — посоветовал Ирвинг. — _Некоторых это заводит. Расскажи, что представляешь в такие моменты, как себя трогаешь и все такое._

Это... могло бы сработать. Да и звучало совсем не страшно. Хотя сообщать такие подробности только для того, чтобы разговорить Малфоя... как-то уже слишком. Но и черт с ним. Все равно никто не узнает, что это напишет именно Гарри.

Какими-то совсем одеревеневшими пальцами Гарри стиснул древко палочки. Коснулся пергамента, снова открывая переписку с Змеезубом.

И в этот момент на плечо Гарри легла чья-то рука.

— Черт побери! — Гарри резко подскочил в кресле, закрыв ладонью карту. И торопливо обернулся, уставившись на Рона.

— Опять ты какой-то дерганый, — заметил Рон, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло. — Вроде это я провел два часа в библиотеке, а не ты...

— Ты говоришь так, будто все это время занимался, — недовольно фыркнула Гермиона, садясь к нему на колени. — От силы полчаса. Хотя я правда считаю, что задания на пятницу лучше сделать заранее, раз завтра и послезавтра у тебя не будет времени.

— Все у меня будет, — отмахнулся Рон, обняв Гермиону второй рукой.

— Хорошо, что миссис Уизли скоро сюда приедет и сама увидит, как ты относишься к учебе.

— Миссис Уизли скоро приедет? — рассеянно спросил Гарри, сворачивая карту.

Рон неверяще на него посмотрел:

— Вся моя семья приедет. Послезавтра, на открытие магазина Джорджа в Хогсмиде. На месте «Зонко», ты забыл?

— Да, точно, — Гарри провел рукой по лицу. Вроде он не сильно раскраснелся, раз Рон с Гермионой ничего не сказали?

— И о дне рождения завтра тоже помнишь?

— Чьем? — растерялся Гарри.

— Терри Бута. Большая вечеринка в гостиной Рейвенкло. Нас всех пригласили, — Рон сощурился, наклонившись ближе к Гарри. — Мы же давно обсуждали, и я тебе напомнил еще за обедом.

— Мне все-таки кажется, это ужасно безрассудно с его стороны, — Гермиона слегка нахмурила лоб. — Терри староста, и праздновать прямо посреди недели...

— О, не будь такой занудой! — простонал Рон.

Гарри неловко встал на ноги, подхватив карту с каталогом метел и перо с чернильницей.

— Мы всегда можем просто не идти... Слушайте, я пойду в спальню — хочу дописать письмо о заказе метлы, а здесь слишком шумно. — Гарри красноречиво оглядел гостиную. К счастью, как раз в этот момент в другом конце комнаты какая-то компания громко рассмеялась.

— И что ты выбрал? Новый «Нимбус»? — с интересом спросил Рон.

— Э-э, еще ничего, — уже на ходу бросил Гарри, — поэтому мне и надо подумать в тишине!

В спальне Гарри плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, прижавшись к ней спиной. Еле удержался от того, чтобы не запереться: соседи по комнате тогда сразу же заподозрят что-нибудь... дурное.

За окном уже стемнело, но свет Гарри зажигать не стал. В полумраке дошел до кровати, задернул за собой полог. Подсвечивая себе «Люмосом», нетерпеливо развернул карту.

Чернильница так и норовила опрокинуться каждый раз, когда Гарри погружал в нее перо, но Гарри все равно удалось вывести на пергаменте неровные буквы:

_Извини, меня отвлекли. Что именно тебе рассказать? Как я уже говорил, опыта у меня нет совсем. Только с самим собой, если это вообще можно посчитать опытом. И то я в такое время не думаю ни о чем конкретном — просто чьи-то руки, губы. Представляю, как они меня касаются._

Спохватившись, Гарри подумал, что стоило написать не только про руки и губы, но и про член. Именно это ведь здесь все хотят услышать? Вот только Гарри ничего такого не представлял. Может, лучше написать про себя?

_Люблю представлять, как мне кто-то отсасывает. А ты это пробовал?_

Гарри отвел от пергамента перо, облизав губы. В ушах почему-то шумело. Если он сейчас переписывается с Малфоем, и Малфой ответит... Гарри даже не был уверен, хотел ли знать о его связях. Воображать Малфоя с кем-то другим было неприятно. Не противно, но в груди от этой мысли что-то неодобрительно заворочалось. С другой стороны, представлять такое с собой в главной роли... оказалось даже приятно. Если, конечно, Малфою нравятся такие вещи. Понятно, что он в жизни бы не согласился взять у Гарри в рот, но если уже пробовал и не отказался бы повторить... И если Малфой не будет знать, что ведет переписку с Гарри, и опишет, как именно все бы сделал... Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

Перед глазами вдруг снова встала сцена у теплиц, только на этот раз Гарри увидел рядом с Малфоем не незнакомого ученика, а себя. Малфой подошел бы к Гарри вплотную и сказал бы какую-нибудь гадость — лениво и презрительно, прямо как раньше. Что-нибудь вроде: «Давно перекошенные очки вошли в моду, Поттер?» или там: «Ждешь, пока к тебе выстроится очередь за автографами, а, Поттер?». Гарри бы сжал кулаки и крепко стиснул зубы. Притянул бы Малфоя к себе за мантию и выдохнул в ухо ответное оскорбление — грязное и грубое. Но вместо того, чтобы двинуть по морде, зарылся бы второй рукой Малфою в волосы. Потянул бы за светлые пряди, заставляя опустить голову. Малфой бы покорно встал перед Гарри на колени, затем поднял бы взгляд и усмехнулся. Бросил бы еще одну колкость — что-нибудь о том, как Гарри уже не терпится. Потянулся бы к застежке брюк Гарри — и пальцы у него обязательно бы подрагивали от нетерпения. И Гарри бы тут же это заметил — что Малфою тоже хочется, так же сильно, как и ему самому, и от одной мысли об этом Гарри...

Он осознал, что непроизвольно поглаживает себя через штаны, и отдернул руку. Наклонившись к карте, осветил ее «Люмосом» — только сейчас заметив, что появилось новое послание от Змеезуба.

_Возможно, и пробовал. Ты сейчас где? Я лежу один в общей спальне._

Шумно втянув воздух, Гарри торопливо потянулся за пером, с трудом нащупав его на одеяле.

_Я тоже._

_В одежде? Я пока да._

Кое-как устроив карту на согнутом колене, Гарри расстегнул молнию джинсов. Черт, это «пока» звучало так многообещающе. Гарри ведь не хотелось бы отставать?

_Тоже, но уже приспустил джинсы._

_Отлично! И я снимаю джинсы с мантией._

Гарри так и застыл, не донеся руку до резинки белья. Джинсы? Малфой бы точно не стал такое носить. Может, конечно, в качестве эксперимента или на спор... Но уж явно не наедине с собой в спальне. И наверняка не стал бы так буднично об этом говорить.

 _Уже в одних трусах_ , — добавил Змеезуб. — _А ты?_

Отложив карту в сторону, Гарри со стоном накрыл голову подушкой. Получается, он переписывался не с Малфоем? Вот черт... Продолжать неожиданно расхотелось. Мысль о том, что кто-то другой лежал сейчас на кровати в одних трусах, сразу перестала казаться возбуждающей. Причем этот кто-то ждал ответа от Гарри и, возможно, уже дрочил. Почему-то в воображении это стало выглядеть даже каким-то отталкивающим. Может, Змеезуб — все-таки Малфой? Скажем, он не захотел демонстрировать свою неприязнь к магловской одежде и решил подыграть собеседнику, чтобы не сбить настрой, раз уж Гарри первым заговорил о джинсах. А на деле Малфой мог снимать с себя какие-нибудь строгие брюки — такие же, как обычно и носит.

Прикусив губу, Гарри опустил руку на член, сжав его сквозь белье. Обхватил кулаком, медленно обвел пальцами головку — вспоминая, как сегодня выглядел Малфой. Как всегда, в строгих брюках и наглухо застегнутой мантии. Гарри расстегнул бы одну за другой все его идиотские пуговицы, коснулся бы светлой кожи шеи, ключиц... Провел бы ладонями по спине, обхватил за задницу... Выпустив из второй руки палочку с «Люмосом», Гарри прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не застонать в голос. И толкнулся в кулак — уже совсем не сдерживаясь. В переписке через карту, конечно, много своих плюсов... но так как-то проще.

***

Следующее утро выдалось хмурым и туманным — под стать настроению Гарри. Вспоминать о том, что он вчера делал, — вернее, кого при этом представлял, — не хотелось абсолютно. Думать о том, что Змеезуб мог оказаться не Малфоем, а кем угодно, — тем более. Конечно, ничего и не произошло, но... что, если Гарри с самого начала ошибся насчет Малфоя? И если его привлекали одни лишь девчонки? В конце концов, так было у большинства. Наверное, узнай Малфой, что Гарри себе про него навоображал, захотел бы ему врезать.

Хотя это Малфой. Он бы в любом случае с радостью Гарри врезал.

За завтраком, как назло, даже не удалось нормально Малфоя рассмотреть: он сидел спиной к гриффиндорскому столу, и со своего места Гарри видел только его светлый затылок и прямую спину. Кажется, все время завтрака Малфой о чем-то переговаривался с Гойлом — но понять, хотя бы в каком он настроении, Гарри так и не смог. Только успел как следует поужасаться, осознав, что мог вчера переписываться и с Гойлом.

— Что-то ты побледнел, — обеспокоенно протянула Гермиона, взглянув Гарри в глаза. — Плохо себя чувствуешь?

— Просто представил кое-что пугающее, — честно сказал Гарри. — Поверь, ты не захочешь этого знать.

— Возьми еще бекона, — посоветовал Рон, — или сосисок. Так тебе сразу станет лучше! Чего это ты так скривился?

Из совместных уроков со Слизерином вновь было одно Магловедение — в самом конце дня. Занятия Гарри просидел в какой-то прострации, а к перерыву после Зелий отчаялся настолько, что снова достал карту — еле ускользнув от Гермионы, которая попыталась затащить его за компанию с ними в библиотеку. Точек на ГРИНДРе не оказалось вообще — наверное, из-за уроков всем было не до того.

 _Не знаешь_ , — все же написал Гарри Ирвингу, — _есть какой-нибудь способ узнать, кто именно пользуется картой? Если он не раскрывает имени?_

Ответ от Ирвинга появился только перед обедом:

_Нет, можешь разве что спросить напрямую. Если не ответят или пошлют — значит, нечего лезть не в свое дело._

Гарри нахмурился: это прозвучало как-то грубо. Но от следующего вопроса все равно не удержался.

_А можно как-нибудь узнать, гей кто-то или нет? Я не знаю, есть ли у него ГРИНДР._

_Да, конечно. Если ты застанешь его в укромной нише на коленях и с членом во рту — думаю, шанс примерно девять к десяти._

_Я серьезно! По виду там, по поведению?_

_Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это глупые стереотипы? Геи выглядят так же, как и все другие волшебники. Есть, конечно, и любители мантий со звездами, но их, слава небесам, становится все меньше._

_Понял. Тогда как ты думаешь, что можно спросить у такого волшебника, чтобы узнать точно? Причем так, чтобы он не догадался, зачем я интересуюсь?_

_Я тебе что, личный консультант? Отвали!_

Наверное, этого давно стоило ожидать. Вздохнув, Гарри принялся за йоркширский пудинг.

Уже на перемене перед Магловедением Ирвинг написал снова, поделившись невероятно ценным и остроумным советом:

_Ты всегда можешь предложить ему отсосать._

_Спасибо_ , — зло нацарапал в ответ Гарри, — _сам бы я никогда не догадался_.

И, сложив карту, провел по ней палочкой сверху-вниз. Хватит уже отвлекаться на всяких нахальных умников, когда рядом есть живой и настоящий Малфой — который к тому же даст фору любым нахальным умникам.

О том, что им с Невиллом, Малфоем и Гринграсс предстоит еще раз отвечать перед профессором Андерклифф, Гарри умудрился напрочь забыть.

— Сегодня мы продолжаем тему «Магловский транспорт», — бодро объявила профессор Андерклифф, заходя в кабинет. — Для начала проверим, как вы усвоили вчерашние сведения об аэропортах. Разыграем несколько сценок!

Гарри досталась роль работника аэропорта — единственному из четверых.

— Добрый день, — заносчиво произнесла Гринграсс, входя в роль пассажира. — Так, первым делом хочу показать вам свой посадочный кулон...

Поморщившись, профессор Андерклифф велела ей сесть на место.

Невилл в теме разбирался на удивление неплохо, но все равно завалил задание, так как принялся долго и уныло рассказывать о своем страхе высоты — из-за того, что в детстве его выкинули из окна.

Малфой же с самого начала уставился на Гарри так, будто он был какой-то непреодолимой преградой на пути к хорошей оценке.

— Добрый день, — надменно начал Малфой. — Я бы хотел пройти в зону вылета.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Гарри. — Куда вы летите?

— Не ваше дело, — Малфой сощурился. — Покажите мне, где зона вылета.

— Вам нужно будет пройти проверку безопасности.

— Да, в зоне вылета!

— Откройте свой чемодан.

— Проверку безопасности действительно проходят уже в зоне вылета, мистер Поттер, — вмешалась профессор Андерклифф. — И проверяют ручную кладь, а чемоданы обычно сдают в багаж.

Гарри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу:

— Точно, извините... Никогда не бывал в аэропортах.

— Ничего страшного, — профессор Андерклифф ободряюще улыбнулась, — разыграйте заодно сценку сдачи багажа.

— Я бы хотел сдать свой чемодан в багаж, — тоскливо сказал Малфой. Гарри с весельем отметил, что даже на уроках у Хагрида, когда они проходили соплохвостов, у Малфоя и то был более жизнерадостный вид.

— Не принимаю.

— Что?

— Ваш чемодан превышает допустимый вес.

— Какой еще допустимый вес? — взвился Малфой. — У меня и чемодана нет, он воображаемый! Что ты вытворяешь, Поттер?

— Это одна из возможных ситуаций в аэропорту, — мстительно заявил Гарри. — Я всего лишь решил развить сценку по такому сценарию.

В аудитории послышался смех. Малфой требовательно взглянул на профессора Андерклифф, но в ответ она лишь кивнула, дав Гарри знак продолжать.

И Гарри вдохновленно продолжил:

— Будьте добры открыть ваш чемодан. Вы везете что-то объемное? Посуду, бутылки, тяжелую одежду? Может, джинсы?

— Это что, допрос? — скривился Малфой.

— Так вы везете джинсы или нет?

— Не ваше дело!

— Ладно, — Гарри рассерженно прищурился, — тогда платите штраф. С вас пятьдесят фунтов.

Привстав со своего места, профессор Андерклифф захлопала в ладоши:

— Очень интересный ход, мистер Поттер! Я как раз думала, что нам стоит повторить тему «Магловские деньги»... Мистер Малфой, вы помните, какого цвета купюра в пятьдесят фунтов?

На лице Малфоя отразилось отчаяние.

— Фиолетового?

Профессор Андерклифф покачала головой:

— Как отличить монету номиналом в один фунт от пятидесяти или двадцати пенсов?

Малфой скорбно поморщился.

— Боюсь, я не могу ответить, профессор.

— Придется спросить вас и на следующем занятии, — профессор Андерклифф со вздохом отвернулась. — Садитесь, мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер. Что ж, тогда сегодня мы обсудим общественный магловский транспорт и вернемся к деньгам...

Остаток урока Малфой таращился на Гарри так, словно он был соплохвостом. Наверное, Гарри и правда не стоило так выводить его из себя — тем более на занятии. Вышло попросту глупо и опять ни к чему не привело. Но не подходить же к Малфою наедине? Так он тем более не станет ничего рассказывать — да и при одной мысли о таком раскладе у Гарри почему-то пересыхало во рту. Не хватало еще начать нервничать в присутствии Малфоя. Совсем бред какой-то, Гарри же не девчонка.

Гермиона тоже послала Гарри пару сердитых взглядов — скорее всего, не одобрила то, как он себя повел. Жаль, Гермионе о таких вещах не расскажешь: она бы точно придумала, как узнать все про Малфоя наверняка. Но сообщать ей о своем интересе к Малфою... ну нет. Спокойнее разобраться самому.

Положив подбородок на руки, Гарри рассеянно поглядел в окно на серые облака и видневшиеся вдали кольца квиддичного поля. Если бы только существовал способ незаметно проследить за другим владельцем карты... Гарри запросто мог сам подойти к тому месту, где на карте появилась бы чужая точка, и проверить, кто там находился из учеников. Но Змеезуба Гарри пока видел только в слизеринской гостиной, а пробираться туда уже совсем безрассудно. Если бы только существовал способ увидеть, что там происходит, не заходя внутрь...

Гарри чуть не подскочил на стуле от неожиданной догадки. Какой же он тупица! Карта Мародеров. Как Гарри мог о ней забыть? Нужно будет просто открыть ее одновременно с ГРИНДРом. И как только там появится точка Змеезуба, сравнить ее с точкой Малфоя на Карте Мародеров. Посмотреть, находятся ли они в одной и той же комнате — и Гарри сразу получит ответ.

После Магловедения Гарри поспешно бросился к выходу из кабинета — лишь бы не дать Гермионе поймать себя и провести воспитательную беседу. Надо вернуться в гриффиндорскую гостиную, зайти в спальню, достать Карту Мародеров... и дальше останется только ждать.

Но не успел Гарри сделать и пары шагов по коридору, как кто-то резко схватил его за рукав мантии, разворачивая к себе.

— Какого черта, Поттер? — выплюнул Малфой, пристально глядя на Гарри. Несколько стоявших рядом младшекурсников с любопытством на них оглянулись.

— Э-э, на нас сейчас все начнут пялиться, — пробормотал Гарри.

Малфой картинно закатил глаза.

— Ладно. — Потянув Гарри за рукав, Малфой потащил его за угол. Остановился у укромной ниши, толкнув Гарри к стене. — Еще раз: какого черта, Поттер?

Гарри замешкался, ощутив себя как-то неуютно. Малфой стоял к нему почти вплотную — так близко, что Гарри мог разглядеть россыпь родинок на его шее. Чувствовал исходящее от него тепло и легкий пряный запах. Гарри даже показалось, он слышал, как у Малфоя колотится сердце. Или это у него самого?

— Просто хотел кое-что проверить, — хрипло ответил Гарри. — Извини, что теперь тебя опять будут спрашивать. Больше я вмешиваться не буду, так что, думаю, ты справишься.

— Ах, я справлюсь? — Малфой зло сощурился. — Как любезно! Если ты не заметил, я в этом предмете разбираюсь лучше всех других чистокровных! Но раз уж сам Гарри Поттер посчитал, что я справлюсь, теперь уж меня точно ждет успех.

— Может, если бы на уроках ты делал лицо попроще, кто-нибудь и правда заметил бы твои знания!

— Лицо попроще? Это как у Уизела и Лонгботтома? Спасибо, но я, в отличие от них, предпочитаю не скрывать наличие у меня мозга — чтобы другие волшебники при взгляде на меня не гадали, есть ли он вообще...

Крепко сжав зубы, Гарри врезал ему под ребра. Малфой не остался в долгу и тут же пнул его коленом в живот, в отместку получив еще один удар кулаком. Зашипев, Малфой навалился на Гарри всем телом, вжимая в стену, и Гарри... возможно, все дело в том, что он приложился затылком об стену, но Гарри как-то резко перестал воспринимать драку как... драку. Он попытался извернуться, чтобы не дать Малфою почувствовать свое возбуждение, но Малфой в этот момент тоже дернулся в сторону, не позволяя Гарри вырваться, — и Гарри потерся стояком о его бедро. Наверняка заметно — по крайней мере, сам Гарри ощутил прикосновение очень ярко.

На миг Малфой замер, затем стремительно отпрянул — сразу фута на три. Смотреть на Малфоя было стыдно до ужаса, поэтому Гарри отвел взгляд. Потом все же решился объясниться, но Малфой уже быстрым шагом удалялся по коридору — ни разу на Гарри не обернувшись.

Гарри без сил привалился к стене, пытаясь перевести дыхание. В ушах гудело, ноги казались ватными, словно их заменили на комок жаброслей. Повезло еще, что вокруг никого не было. С трудом выпрямившись, Гарри поправил член в штанах, стараясь унять волнение. Кажется, вариантов теперь два: либо Малфой тоже пользуется картой и хоть как-то Гарри поймет, либо... расскажет всей школе очень занимательную историю.

***

Когда Гарри добрался до гриффиндорской гостиной, там уже было не протолкнуться — группы старшекурсников заняли все кресла, диваны и даже расселись на подоконниках, оживленно что-то обсуждая.

— Почему здесь столько народу? — спросил Гарри, даже не сразу заметив Рона и Гермиону на привычных местах у камина.

— Вечеринка в честь дня рождения Терри Бута, забыл? — задумчиво протянул Рон, держа перед собой на вытянутой руке горсть каких-то темных комков. — Гермиона, ты уверена, что это порошок из когтя дракона? Выглядит как-то странно...

— Уверена, — отрезала Гермиона, изучая длинные свитки. — Он так и должен выглядеть. Положи его к перьям с проверкой орфографии. Гарри, почему у тебя мокрые волосы?

— Умылся холодной водой, — буркнул Гарри, усаживаясь рядом на ковер.

Гермиона нахмурилась, отложив свои записи.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой о поведении на Магловедении. Зачем ты опять цепляешься к Малфою? Ему на этом предмете очень сложно, как и почти всем волшебникам, но он по-своему старается...

— Ничего я к нему не цепляюсь, — Гарри достал из сумки учебник, в который была вложена карта. — Считай это временным, э-э, помутнением. И я сегодня решил позаниматься, так что на вечеринке меня не ждите. — Гарри посмотрел на округлившую глаза Гермиону. — Решил, лучше потратить время сегодня, чем завтра, когда приедет семья Рона.

— Отличная мысль, Гарри! — Гермиона просияла. — Думаю, нам нужно поступить так же. Останемся вечером в гостиной, спокойно закончим сортировать конфискованные предметы...

— Не лишай меня радости жизни, Гермиона! — запричитал Рон, с ужасом уставившись на Гарри — словно подозревая, что Гермиона держит его под Империусом.

Пожав в ответ плечами, Гарри провел палочкой вверх по карте. Сразу появились точки — всего человек шесть, в замке и у озера. Змеезуба среди них не было.

Если бы Змеезуб воспользовался картой где-нибудь еще, не только в подземельях... Должен же он где-то встречаться с учениками из других факультетов? Стоило представить Малфоя с кем-то другим, как внутри снова что-то неприятно кольнуло, и Гарри старательно отогнал из головы раздражающий образ.

— Выйдет некрасиво, если Джордж зайдет в нашу гостиную и увидит, что у учеников отбирают его товары, — спорила Гермиона. — Мы возимся с этой конфискацией всю неделю, надо же уже закончить!

— Но вечеринка, Гермиона! — Рон взглянул на нее так, будто Гермиона предлагала напустить на него целую армию пауков. — Гляди, сколько на нее собирается народа! Все четыре факультета. Значит, там будет полно всяких угощений. Джинни сказала, она узнала от Луны, что Терри Бут заказал кучу всего из «Сладкого королевства» и «Трех метел». Да я даже сливочного пива сто лет не пил!

Гермиона только покачала головой, продолжая составлять список конфискованных вещей.

— Никто не ходит на такие вечеринки за сливочным пивом, Рон, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Их устраивают, чтобы кого-нибудь подцепить, вволю посплетничать и что-нибудь сломать или поджечь.

Гарри резким движением вскинул голову:

— Раз так, то вы просто должны пойти! Проследить, чтобы никто не нарушал правил... ну, совсем уж сильно. Без фейерверков в окно Макгонагалл, понимаешь?

На лице Гермионы медленно проступила паника — тут же сменившись решимостью.

— И я тогда тоже пойду с вами, — добавил Гарри. — Составлю компанию, поздравлю Терри Бута... И обязательно скажу, если замечу что-нибудь подозрительное!

Заметить что-нибудь на вечеринке оказалось сложно — такое впечатление, что там собрался весь Хогвартс с пятого по восьмой курсы. Рейвенкловская гостиная выглядела совсем не такой чистой и аккуратной, как в воспоминаниях Гарри: вся комната была увешана синими бумажными гирляндами, а звезд на потолке было почти не разглядеть из-за паривших в воздухе миниатюрных орлов.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что рейвенкловцы умеют веселиться, — пробормотал Рон, наблюдая, как зачарованный орел подносит какому-то хаффлпаффцу бутылку сливочного пива. — Знаешь, Гермиона, по-моему, нам надо здесь хорошенько все разведать...

— Тоже пойду осмотрюсь, — торопливо сообщил Гарри. — Развлекайтесь!

Малфоя он нашел на диване в дальнем конце гостиной — вместе с какой-то незнакомой рейвенкловкой. Гарри нахмурился: рейвенкловка забралась на диван с ногами и сидела совсем близко к Малфою. Просто непозволительно. Надо будет подкинуть Гермионе мысль, что старостам не помешает снимать с учеников баллы за обжимания на людях. Хотя... болтали Малфой с этой рейвенкловкой с виду безобидно, даже не наклонялись друг к другу. Да и в любом случае Гарри пришел сюда просто все проверить. Нужно только отойти куда-нибудь в угол и раскрыть обе карты — и тогда, что бы Гарри ни узнал, он хотя бы перестанет по поводу Малфоя сомневаться.

Но доставать карты даже не пришлось. Обходя сбоку диван и украдкой поглядывая на Малфоя — не заметил ли Гарри? не посматривает в его сторону? — Гарри ошарашенно увидел, как из кармана мантии Малфоя выглядывает уголок знакомого сероватого пергамента.

Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто снова выиграл кубок школы. Это точно был ГРИНДР, никаких сомнений: за последние два дня Гарри держал в руках карту столько раз, что узнал бы эту бумагу где угодно. Получается, Малфой... Гарри против воли ощутил, как на лице расползается глупая широкая улыбка.

Расправив плечи, он решительно подошел прямо к дивану.

— Привет, — сказал он Малфою и рейвенкловке. — Как вам вечеринка, нравится?

Рейвенкловка неуверенно улыбнулась, быстро кивнув. Малфой сразу весь напрягся.

— Что тебе надо, Поттер? — он сдвинул светлые брови. — Опять будешь на меня кидаться?

— Смотря какой ты в это вкладываешь смысл, — радостно заявил Гарри.

Малфой напрягся еще сильнее, скрестив руки на груди. Скулы у него слегка порозовели.

— Здесь приличное место, Поттер, не то что ваша варварская гостиная. Держи себя в руках.

— О, но гриффиндорская гостиная ничуть не варварская, — вмешалась рейвенкловка, щелчком пальцев подозвав к себе орла с упаковкой желатиновых червячков в клюве. — Меня туда как-то приглашали, очень уютная обстановка.

Малфой окинул ее недовольным взглядом:

— Это там не Салли у камина? Кажется, ты ее искала.

— Искала, — рейвенкловка серьезно кивнула. — Хотела обсудить с ней пятый закон Голпалотта. Что ж, увидимся!

Стоило ей уйти, как Гарри опустился на ее место, внимательно посмотрев на Малфоя.

— Что это такое было сегодня, а, Поттер? Если ты решил поиздева...

— Я знаю, что у тебя в кармане, Малфой.

Моргнув, Малфой уставился на Гарри, запустив руку в карман брюк.

— Мятный табак? «Мышки-ледышки»? Ничего запрещенного ты у меня не найдешь, Поттер, можешь не стараться.

— Я о твоей карте, — хмыкнул Гарри, кивнув на карман мантии Малфоя. И с удовольствием отметил, как Малфой слегка вздрогнул, снова залившись слабой краской.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — бросил он, отворачиваясь.

— Я знаю, что ты через эту штуку переписываешься с парнями, — прямо сказал Гарри. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя осуждать, разоблачать или еще что-то такое. Я сам там с тобой переписывался.

Малфой как-то весь обмяк. Гарри весело подумал, что если бы он сейчас не сидел, наверное, ноги бы его не удержали.

— Перепи... — Малфой снова заморгал, глядя на Гарри так, будто на его месте появилась гигантская оранжевая улитка. Затем широко распахнул глаза: — Черт побери, Поттер! Так это ты — тот распутный гриффиндорец?

— Ничего я не распутный, — возмутился Гарри. — Это ты там завсегдатай!

— Ты написал, что больше всего на свете мечтаешь кому-нибудь отсосать! И переспать сразу с двумя!

— Это не я написал, — быстро объявил Гарри, — а другой гриффиндорец. Шон, — зачем-то уточнил он.

— Мерлин и Моргана, у вас там что, гриффиндорский секс-клуб? — Глаза Малфоя расширились настолько, что в этот момент он бы смело смог посоперничать с Луной.

— Нет! — Гарри быстро вскинул вверх ладони. — Не знаю. Если он и есть, меня туда не звали. Мне просто, э-э, досталась чужая карта.

— То есть ты пользуешься чужой картой и именем, чтобы никто не узнал о твоих диких, разнузданных желаниях? — то ли возмущенно, то ли неверяще спросил Малфой.

Какая-то проходившая мимо хаффлпаффка заинтересованно на них покосилась.

— Да нет же! — зашипел Гарри. — И говори тише! Карта просто ко мне попала. Случайно. Я сперва даже не знал, что это такое.

Малфой как-то странно на Гарри взглянул, затем призвал к себе «Акцио» стакан смородинового рома. Сделал большой глоток.

Гарри все ждал, пока Малфой заговорит, но он продолжал молчать — даже осушив половину стакана и отставив его в сторону. Тогда, сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри продолжил:

— И между прочим, предыдущий владелец тоже ничего из этого не пробовал, так что нечего считать гриффиндорцев распутными, — смущенно сказал он. — И вообще, кто бы говорил! Это ты любитель сразу выпрыгивать из штанов!

— Что, прости? — Малфой снова вздернул вверх бровь.

— Ты уже на втором или третьем послании начал раздеваться! То есть не то чтобы я был против... но кто бы говорил!

— Поттер, — медленно произнес Малфой, — я в жизни не раздевался при переписке. Тем более переписка с тобой совсем к этому не располагала, сплошные скучные вопросы.

— Вопро... О чем ты?

Малфой нахмурился:

— Я ведь правильно понял, что ты Грифон? А я Ирвинг, и ты все время спра...

— Ты — Ирвинг? — Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно из него выбили весь воздух. — Но... как? Почему? Черт возьми, ты же не рейвенкловец!

— Так проще знакомиться, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Да и Рейвенкло самый сносный факультет после нашего. Я много кого отсюда знаю по общим учебными группам, легко могу сойти за своего.

Гарри его уже почти не слушал, с ужасом прокручивая в голове переписку со Змеезубом.

— И кто тогда Змеезуб? — опасливо спросил он.

— Гордон Паммел с седьмого курса, — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Так ты начал с ним переписываться? И у вас дошло до раздевания? — Он тихо захихикал в кулак. — У-у, Поттер, так ты все-таки распутный!

— Ничего не произошло, я сразу же закрыл карту! — взвился Гарри. Договаривать «так как заподозрил, что это не ты» он благоразумно не стал. — И если ты знал его имя, почему сразу мне этого не сказал?

— Слизеринцы своих не выдают, — Малфой гордо вскинул голову.

— Какая преданность от того, кто притворялся учеником другого факультета, — фыркнул Гарри. Задумчиво потер подбородок, стараясь уложить в голове все открытия вечера. — И я все равно не понимаю, зачем ты так делал. Чем это легче?

Малфой насмешливо изогнул бровь, откинувшись на спинку дивана и вытянув длинные ноги. Вновь призвал стакан, начав лениво перекатывать его в ладонях. Выглядел Малфой при этом таким соблазнительным, что Гарри даже представить не мог, как кто-то нашел бы силы перед ним устоять.

— Потому что хочу с кем-то переспать, — неторопливо протянул Малфой, глядя на темную жидкость в стакане, — а слизеринцев все считают злыми темными магами. Никто ведь не захочет переспать со злым темным магом.

— Я бы захотел, — почти не думая, ответил Гарри.

Малфой поднял голову, взглянув Гарри в глаза. С его лица будто разом стерли все эмоции.

— О, — только и сказал он.

— Если ты тоже захочешь, конечно, — каким-то чужим голосом выдавил Гарри, ощущая, как начали гореть щеки.

— Я был бы не против, — согласился Малфой, тут же снова уставившись на свой стакан. — Так что это... можно устроить.

Гарри медленно кивнул, тоже зачем-то глядя на его стакан. Бледные пальцы Малфоя едва заметно подрагивали — или Гарри так только казалось.

— Тогда, — Малфой откашлялся, наконец убрав идиотский стакан на пол и посмотрев на Гарри, — наверное, нам стоит найти другой диван.

Гарри запоздало осознал, что они по-прежнему на вечеринке: до этого он почти успел забыть, что в комнате находились и другие люди. Словно в подтверждение слов Малфоя, в другом конце гостиной раздался чей-то громкий смех и... кажется, приглушенный взрыв хлопушки.

— Да, — Гарри решительно кивнул, — точно стоит.

Все время, пока Малфой уверенно вел его через толпу, Гарри беспокойно оглядывался, боясь встретить знакомых, — он понятия не имел, как будет объяснять, почему идет куда-то вместе с Малфоем. Но стоило им подойти к лестнице — где уже совсем не было людей и не оставалось ни шанса затеряться в толпе, — как Гарри неожиданно осознал, что ему плевать. Пусть удивляются сколько угодно — сейчас он не станет даже отвлекаться на вопросы.

Проведя Гарри по лестнице и по пустому коридору, Малфой толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь и затащил его в чью-то общую спальню — к счастью, тоже пустую.

— Мы ведь не можем так вот просто вломиться кому-то в спальню, — запротестовал Гарри, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу.

Малфой лишь со смешком закрыл за ними дверь.

— Поттер, ты что, первый раз на вечеринке? — он взмахнул палочкой, что-то прошептав, и убрал ее в карман мантии вместе с картой. — Все занимаются сексом в свободных спальнях — если только повезет ее занять. Впрочем, — Малфой придирчиво обвел взглядом ряд незастеленных кроватей, — в чужую постель я идти отказываюсь, это попросту негигиенично. Но вообще отдельная комната... это очень удобно.

С этим словами он шагнул вперед, встав к Гарри вплотную, и накрыл его губы своими. Обхватил за плечи, за пояс, зашарил руками под мантией — а потом прижался всем телом, потеревшись о Гарри сквозь брюки, и черт... Малфой сейчас мог предложить перейти хоть в кабинет Макгонагалл, Гарри бы все равно не возражал. Даже сквозь два слоя ткани он ощущал исходящий от него жар. Внутри что-то требовательно и сладко сжалось от желания оказаться еще ближе, раздеть Малфоя, почувствовать его голую кожу на своей, потрогать задницу, член, увидеть, как Малфой будет при этом выглядеть...

Не зная, куда деть руки, Гарри провел ладонями по голой шее Малфоя, по ключицам — черт, прямо как в своей первой фантазии. Коснулся воротника рубашки, попытался расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу — до ужаса мелкую. Собственные пальцы казались огромными — в разы больше этих крохотных пуговиц! — и неповоротливыми.

— Давай я лучше сам, — выдохнул Малфой Гарри в рот. Чуть отстранился, и даже в полумраке комнаты Гарри заметил, как он раскраснелся. И руки у него теперь уже точно дрожали — Малфой тоже не сразу смог справиться с пуговицами.

— Так лучше, Поттер? — прошептал он, скинув с плеч мантию и оставшись в расстегнутой рубашке. Гарри завороженно кивнул, глядя на светлую кожу без единого шрама и на аккуратные темные соски.

— Гораздо, — улыбнулся Гарри, снова притягивая его к себе и касаясь ладонями гладкой теплой кожи. Вновь поцеловал — сперва в губы, затем в уголок рта, в шею, во впадину между шеей и плечом... Гарри понятия не имел, что делать, но все выходило как-то само по себе: ему просто хотелось как можно больше трогать, гладить и изучать тело Малфоя. И Малфою, кажется, это только нравилось: он часто дышал и подавался вперед на каждое прикосновение, тоже все время лапал Гарри, обняв за пояс и шаря руками под свитером. Провел горячими пальцами по спине, опустил на... черт, на задницу. И резко притянул Гарри к себе — потеревшись о него членом через брюки.

Гарри хрипло застонал Малфою в губы, забыв как дышать. Толкнулся вперед, тоже проведя членом по бедру Малфоя, затем по... его члену. Черт, даже через ткань это было восхитительно.

А затем Малфой отступил на шаг убрал руки с его задницы — и на миг Гарри накрыла волна паники. Он что-то сделал не так, повел себя... слишком несдержанно?

Но не успел он толком испугаться, как Малфой потянулся к его брюкам — дернув вниз молнию и обхватив через белье член.

— Черт возьми, Малфой, — выдохнул Гарри. Отступил назад, чувствуя, что ноги его не держат, и прислонился к стене, потянув Малфоя за собой.

— О, я так часто слышал эту фразу, — хихикнул Малфой, стягивая с Гарри белье. Накрыл пальцами головку, размазав выступившую на ней капельку смазки. — Правда, обычно куда более недовольным тоном.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — шепнул Гарри, толкнувшись ему в кулак. Черт, это... почти слишком. Гарри уже сейчас готов кончить — что же будет, когда Малфой перейдет к чему-нибудь более серьезному?

От этой мысли внутри что-то тревожно заныло.

— Вообще я раньше сказал правду, — кое-как выговорил Гарри. Связно соображать, когда рука Малфоя была у него на члене, получалось не очень. — У меня и на самом деле нет, э-э, опыта. Совсем. — Черт, как же стыдно! Лишь бы Малфой не... передумал из-за этого. — И я действительно не мечтал о том, чтобы кому-то отсосать, — взглянув Малфою в глаза, Гарри сбивчиво затараторил: — Не то чтобы я вообще был против! В теории. Просто, э-э, еще два дня назад я ни о чем таком даже не думал, и...

— Я тебя понял, Поттер, — хмыкнул Малфой, проведя ладонью по всей длине его члена — от чего Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, подавшись вперед. — А о чем ты тогда мечтал?

— Ну, — Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не сорваться на стон. — В принципе о том, что происходит сейчас. — Склонил голову, посмотрев на порозовевшую кожу шеи Малфоя, и зачарованно провел по ней кончиком пальца. — И, э-э, еще немного о том, как ты мне отсасываешь.

— Вот как, — Малфой шумно втянул воздух. Вновь погладил член Гарри, сжав у основания — и слава богу, иначе Гарри бы прямо сейчас кончил.

— Если ты бы хотел, конечно, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.

Малфой убрал руку, чуть отступив назад. Коснулся пальцами его шеи, приподнял подбородок — так, что их с Гарри глаза снова оказались на одном уровне. Взгляд у Малфоя был жадным и чуть расфокусированным.

— Конечно, — на удивление ровно сказал Малфой, — раз уж ты мечтал, Поттер.

И опустился перед Гарри на колени, подавшись вперед и наклонившись... черт, наклонившись совсем близко к его члену. Сглотнув, Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что будет бесконечно прокручивать в голове это воспоминание — оно уже смотрелось в миллиарды раз круче любых его фантазий. Рот Малфоя был всего в паре дюймов от члена Гарри, и... боже, он мог бы кончить от одного только зрелища.

Малфой снова провел ладонью по члену — один раз, второй, — а затем нагнулся, взяв в рот головку. Медленно, невероятно медленно обвел языком, и... черт, это происходило на самом деле. Правда происходило. Сердце колотилось где-то в районе шеи, очки запотели, и Гарри вцепился Малфою в плечо, испугавшись, что иначе не устоит на ногах. Его член слегка дернулся, и Малфой облизал его по всей длине, довольно прикрыв глаза. Гарри шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как от ощущения горячего и влажного языка на члене стали подгибаться колени.

— Нравится, Поттер? — прошептал Малфой, отстранившись. Поднял на Гарри взгляд — теперь уже совсем мутный и поплывший. — Об этом ты мечтал? Или о большем? Хочешь выебать меня в рот?

— Черт побери, Малфой, — неверяще выдохнул Гарри. Малфой усмехнулся, облизав розовые губы, и снова наклонился вперед.

— Хочешь схватить меня за волосы и засадить по самое горло? — протянул он, опалив жарким дыханием яйца Гарри. — Вбиваться мне в рот — так, чтобы я мог только подчиняться и принимать твой член? — Малфой замолчал, влажно проведя языком по мошонке Гарри.

У Гарри закружилась голова. Черт, Малфой вылизывал ему яйца. И говорил... боже, что он говорил.

— Хочу, — каким-то чужим голосом сказал Гарри. Краем глаза он отметил, что Малфой расстегнул свои брюки и ласкал себя второй рукой через белье. Черт возьми, ну почему все так плохо видно! — Очень хочу. Ты здорово смотришься, Малфой.

Хмыкнув, Малфой чуть приподнял голову — и насадился ртом на член Гарри. Это выглядело... непристойно. И просто потрясающе. Кажется, Гарри прикусил губу до крови, но ему было плевать. Малфой склонился ниже, туго обхватив член мягкими и горячими губами, и довольно замычал. Плечо Малфоя быстро дергалось — от того, как он себе дрочил.

— Это охренительно, — сообщил ему Гарри, сам еле понимая, что говорит. — Ты охренительный, Малфой. Я так сильно этого хотел, именно с тобой, и ты такой...

Малфой не то всхлипнул, не то застонал, затем прикрыл глаза и насадился сильнее — посасывая член Гарри, втягивая в рот, обводя языком, — и черт, это было невозможно прекрасно. Гарри ужасно захотелось толкнуться вперед, глубже в горло Малфоя, но ощущений и так было слишком много — он весь словно оцепенел, пытаясь не свихнуться от одной только мысли, что Малфой по-настоящему ему отсасывает. Коснулся рукой волос Малфоя, пропустив сквозь пальцы светлые пряди, и Малфой вдруг подался назад, выпустив член изо рта — весь блестевший от слюны и смазки, — и больше Гарри не смог сдерживаться.

Чувство было такое, словно земля уплыла у него из-под ног — оргазм оказался просто опустошающим. Застонав, Гарри задрожал всем телом, Малфой тут же прильнул ближе, вновь накрыв член губами, — и Гарри кончил ему в рот, всхлипывая и тяжело дыша. Малфой вытянул язык, стараясь собрать на нем сперму, затем просто все проглотил, облизав член по всей длине и обведя языком отверстие на головке. Черт, Гарри только от этого мог бы возбудиться заново.

Он без сил сполз вниз по стене, опустившись на колени рядом с Малфоем. Тело казалось невесомым, будто из него снова удалили все кости, а в мыслях было совсем пусто и легко.

— А ты? — неуверенно спросил Гарри, когда перевел дыхание. — Тебе надо... э-э, помочь?

Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас и сам с интересом попробовал бы Малфою отсосать.

— Я уже, — Малфой тихо хмыкнул, вытирая рот, — еще раньше тебя, Поттер.

Губы у Малфоя были припухшие и все еще чуть влажные, щеки раскраснелись, глаза ярко блестели. Кажется, Гарри теперь всегда будет жалеть, что не зажег в комнате свет и не смог разглядеть Малфоя во всех подробностях. Черт, да Гарри так и не увидел его член! Он покосился на расстегнутые брюки Малфоя, рассматривая темное белье и светлые волосы у основания члена.

Малфой, проследив за взглядом Гарри, почему-то покраснел еще сильнее.

— Да, Поттер, я позорно кончил в штаны, как какой-нибудь третьекурсник, — сухо сказал он, потянувшись за палочкой. — Смейся сколько угодно.

— Не собираюсь я смеяться, — поразился Гарри. — Это даже хорошо... наверное. Обычно с тобой не так?

Малфой как-то непонятно на Гарри посмотрел, применив к себе «Тергео».

— Даже не знаю, — наконец ответил он, застегивая брюки. Затем вскинул голову и с вызовом взглянул на Гарри, словно что-то для себя решив. — Но мы можем... проверить еще, если хочешь.

Гарри ощутил себя так, будто с плеч у него свалилась гора размером с Хогвартс.

— Да, — кивнул он, вставая на ноги и протягивая Малфою руку, — да, очень хочу.

***

Следующий день стал сущей катастрофой.

На завтрак Гарри опоздал, потому что задержался в душевых. Сложно было не задержаться в душевых после, гм, вчерашнего. Гарри даже подумал о том, чтобы заказать Омут памяти: может, если слить туда воспоминания о Малфое, они перестанут все время всплывать в голове?

За завтраком Гарри все время дергался, так часто оглядываясь на вход в Большой зал, что уже минут через десять болезненно заныла шея.

— Кого ты там высматриваешь? — подозрительно спросила Гермиона, окинув его тяжелым взглядом. — Только не говори, что это ты вчера взрывал хлопушки! Двоих шутников мы уже поймали, так что если ты ищешь своих соучастников...

— Гермиона! — шокированно воскликнул Рон, накрыв ее руку своей и чуть не ткнув при этом Гермиону вилкой. — Как ты можешь так сомневаться в Гарри? Неужели ты думаешь, что он способен на такой глупый, безответственный поступок...

Когда Гермиона поднялась из-за стола, Рон спешно наклонился к Гарри:

— Это ведь не ты, а? Видок у тебя... ну такой довольный!

Гарри и правда был доволен до невозможности. На завтраке Малфоя он так и не увидел (серьезно, Малфой вообще ест?), зато уже на Зельях Гарри пришло послание от «Ирвинга».

_Доброе утро, Поттер. Просмотрел сейчас переписку с тобой... Поразительно, как я сразу не понял, что это ты: мало от кого услышишь такое количество идиотских и бесцеремонных вопросов._

_Ладно, поговорим о более актуальном. Как тебе спалось? Снились интересные сны?_

_Мне — да. Даже очень. Проснулся весь разгоряченный и совсем не в настроении вылезать из постели._

_П.С. Не хочешь рассказать, чью ориентацию ты так стремился выяснить?_

Кажется, Слагхорн весь урок говорил о чем-то укрепляющем. Вроде бы эликсирах. Или растворах. С тем же успехом он мог бы декламировать песни «Вещих сестричек» — для Гарри сейчас все слова все равно сливались в ровный неразличимый гул.

_Доброе утро, Малфой! Тебе правда нравится чтение с танцами или ты специально пытался сойти за рейвенкловца с гейскими интересами? И римминг? Третий день хочу спросить — что это такое, черт побери?_

_Мне тоже снилось кое-что интересное. И представлялось. С утра мне понадобился очень долгий холодный душ. И то он, кажется, не помог._

_Рассказать, что именно снилось? Подсказка: во сне мы с тобой поменялись местами._

_П.С. Одного ученика со Слизерина, конечно! Когда это я подозревал кого-нибудь другого?_

_И заметь, я опять не ошибся в своих подозрениях. Правда, сейчас первый раз, когда я этому даже рад._

Ответ от Малфоя пришел уже тогда, когда все начали варить Зелья — вернее, Эрни варил, а Гарри машинально кромсал и передавал ему ингредиенты. И каждую минуту косился в учебник, куда вложил карту. Гермиона весь урок недобро на Гарри посматривала: не иначе как решила, что у него там новый учебник с подсказками.

_Да, Поттер, я читаю. Много и часто. Странно, что тебя это так удивляет. Мне казалось, мы находимся в школе, где читать нужно постоянно. Хотя, если вспомнить твою академическую успеваемость, чему я удивляюсь..._

_И не смей пренебрежительно отзываться о танцах. Если ты в бальном зале смотришься как взрывопотам на льду, проблема только в тебе!_

_Не уверен, что тебе стоит знать о римминге. Раз уж ГРИНДР сильно преувеличил твою распутность, тебя это может шокировать. Да и сильно сомневаюсь, что ты в нем будешь хорош._

_Жду подробного рассказа о твоем сне. Как именно ты мне отсасывал: делал все сам или я удерживал тебя и трахал в рот? Ты потом все проглотил? Или, может быть, дал кончить себе на лицо? Как ты кончил сам: прямо в штаны, как я вчера? Сжимал себя и кончил от сладкой и постыдной мысли, что тебя ебут в горло? Или мне пришлось тебе помочь и взять в рот уже самому? Может, снова облизать яйца — кажется, тебе это понравилось больше всего?_

— Твою же мать, — ошарашенно произнес Гарри. — Вот ведь больной мудак! Э-э, это я не тебе, Эрни. Ты молодец. Держи, э-э, глаза тритона.

Потом дрожащей рукой вывел на пергаменте:

_Малфой, ты больной мудак! Совсем уже? Я на уроке! Что если кто-то прочитает?_

На этот раз Малфой с ответом не затягивал:

_А ты невнимательный идиот, Поттер. Написанное в ГРИНДРе видят только те, кто знает, что это такое! Это сказано в рекомендациях и наставлениях, параграф шестьдесят пятый, второй пункт!_

_Так что вернемся к интересному. Что там тебе снилось?_

Ответное письмо Малфою вышло невероятно длинным: Гарри сочинял его весь урок и прокручивал в голове всю дорогу до следующего кабинета — чуть не споткнувшись на лестнице, когда вспоминал особо яркий момент из сна.

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое? — проворчал Рон, придержав Гарри за плечо. — Осторожнее!

— Показалось, что ступенька сейчас исчезнет, — нашелся Гарри, поправляя сумку.

Жаль, это объяснение не помогло, когда он потом на полном ходу врезался в рыцарские доспехи у стены.

На Чарах Гарри наконец дописал письмо и получил такой же подробный ответ от Малфоя. Даже, наверное, слишком подробный, раз Гарри пришлось отпроситься в туалет. Уже к концу урока Гарри об этом пожалел: в следующем послании Малфой все-таки соизволил рассказать, что такое римминг, и от образов, которые тут же встали у Гарри перед глазами, снова нестерпимо захотелось выйти. Желательно не в туалетную кабинку, а сразу в спальню. И не одному.

Общих уроков у них с Малфоем сегодня не было, но оказалось, это не проблема: на перемене перед Трансфигурацией Малфой подкараулил Гарри у гобелена на втором этаже, затащив в пустой класс. Ничего особенного они сделать не успели — просто целовались и, гм, трогали друг друга через мешающую одежду. Очень много трогали. И Малфой шептал Гарри на ухо, что хотел бы сделать еще. И что бы хотел, чтобы Гарри сделал с ним, и... В итоге на урок Гарри опоздал. Макгонагалл при его виде так поджала губы, что их почти перестало быть видно среди морщин. Выглядело слегка пугающе.

На обеде Гарри немного пришел в себя, но затем в Большой зал пришел Малфой — на этот раз усевшись лицом к Гарри. Ничего особенного он не делал, всего лишь пару раз равнодушно на Гарри взглянул, но... Гарри просто невыносимо захотелось затащить его в какой-нибудь укромный угол и вволю, гм, потрогать. Руками, языком и губами. Черт, они виделись наедине меньше пары часов назад, почему Гарри уже так сильно этого хотел?

Хуже всего стало на прогулке с Гермионой, Роном и всей приехавшей семьей Уизли: по дороге до Хогсмида Гарри думал только о том, как бы украдкой проверить карту. Удалось ему это только в новом магазине Джорджа, когда все разбрелись между стеллажей с товарами, рассматривая новые зачарованные «вредилки» и наборы для игр. Изучить что-то самому и обсудить с Роном, Джорджем и Чарли у Гарри так толком и не вышло — Малфой все время присылал ему новые послания, говорил ужасно грязные, но в то же время ужасно заманчивые вещи, вроде «У тебя все еще осталась эта твоя мантия, Поттер? Я бы взял ее и отсосал тебе прямо на уроке. Только представь, если бы нас кто-нибудь заметил? Увидел меня с твоим членом во рту — прямо под партой? Сразу понял бы, как я этим наслаждаюсь?» и «Ты бы хотел трахнуться по-настоящему, Поттер? Выебать меня — чтобы я стонал и просил засадить мне до упора? Или ты бы хотел, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Я все сделаю так, чтобы тебе понравилось. Хорошенько тебя растяну, чтобы ты передо мной раскрылся и умолял, чтобы я тебе вставил. Что бы ты выбрал?».

Гарри очень повезло, что в магазине было жарко от того, что многие прямо на месте решали опробовать миниатюрные фейерверки, — по цвету лица Гарри, наверное, уже напоминал помидор. Черт, это просто невозможно. Как другие вообще умудрялись думать о чем-то, кроме секса? Стоило Гарри впервые его попробовать, как все остальное стало казаться мелким и незначительным, какой-то пустой тратой того времени, которое он мог провести вместе с Малфоем. Гарри ощутил слабый укол стыда перед друзьями и семьей Уизли, но сосредоточиться на разговоре все равно никак не получалось.

В конце концов Гарри обнаружил себя за столом в «Трех метлах» с целым пакетом непонятных товаров — почти не помня, какие выбрал сам, а какие подарил ему Джордж.

— Вот это круто, — протянул Рон, показывая Биллу новую колоду карт — кажется, теперь при игре в дурака они не взрывались, а плевались в проигравшего вонючей зеленой жижей. — Сыграем? Джордж, Джинни?

— Не забудь предложить Перси, — хихикнула Джинни.

— Благодарю, но я пас, — мрачно ответил Перси, с явным неодобрением покосившись на карты.

— Мне скоро надо возвращаться в магазин, — развел руками Джордж. — В день открытия лучше не доверять все другим продавцам.

— Так ты там будешь весь день? Отлично! Давайте тогда устроим вечеринку в Хогсмиде! — Рон взмахнул рукой, чуть не обрызгав Гарри сливочным пивом.

Гермиона предсказуемо нахмурилась:

— Сегодня даже не день официального похода в Хогсмид, Рон! Если по-хорошему, мы вообще не должны здесь быть, и раз уж для нас сделали исключение, не стоит злоупот...

— Но это же в честь открытия, Гермиона! — запротестовал Рон. — И мы можем позвать учеников и с других факультетов, чтобы не выделяться. Провести их через... ну, ты знаешь.

— По-моему, очень хорошая идея, — поддакнул Гарри, разворачивая под столом карту и уже мысленно представляя пустую спальню. — Гермиона, в твоей волшебной сумке не найдется пера с чернилами? Хочу записать, сколько потратил.

— Как это рассудительно, Гарри, — Чарли одобрительно улыбнулся. — Нам многим не помешало бы взять с тебя пример.

— Угу, — промычал Гарри, выводя на пергаменте: «Не хочешь вечером встретиться? Я бы попробовал... всякое». — Знаете, давайте я возьму нам еще по раунду. Всем сливочное пиво, да? Схожу тогда к барной стойке!

Встав в очередь у барной стойки, Гарри снова занес перо над пергаментом, размышляя, что написать дальше. Уточнить, что именно Гарри хочет попробовать? Но черт, он и сам не знал. Сказать, что согласен на все? Как-то слегка боязно...

На плечо Гарри неожиданно легла чья-то рука.

— Черт возьми! — Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, мгновенно оборачиваясь. — Боже, Перси. Теперь я вижу, от кого Рон научился подкрадываться.

— Я просто пришел сказать, что буду не сливочное пиво, а содовую, — невозмутимо сказал Перси, вставая рядом с Гарри у барной стойки. — И заодно спросить, как тебе карта.

Гарри медленно, очень медленно моргнул.

— Что?

— Моя карта, — Перси указал на сероватый пергамент.

— Твоя карта, — тупо повторил Гарри, почти не вникая в суть слов.

— Я ее создал.

Повезло, что рядом оказался свободный барный стул — иначе бы Гарри неловко плюхнулся не на него, а сразу на пол.

— Ты — создатель ГРИНДРа?

— Именно так, — Перси важно кивнул. — Хотя откуда только взялось это идиотское название, Мерлиновы кальсоны! Не понимаю, что такого в моем перечне наставлений...

— Так ты... гей? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

Перси непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— Ну разумеется, Гарри.

— Но ведь в школе у тебя была девушка!

— А у тебя разве их не было?

— Ну... были, — нехотя признал Гарри. Услышанное никак не желало укладываться в голове. — Все равно это так странно. Никогда бы на тебя не подумал.

— Правда? — Перси задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Мне казалось, это уже давно очевидно... Джордж и Рон с Чарли точно бы не удивились.

— Они все знают? — в ужасе спросил Гарри.

— Думаю, догадываются. Взять хотя бы, сколько они меня дразнили из-за романа с мистером Краучем...

— У тебя был роман с мистером Краучем? — в еще большем ужасе спросил Гарри. И, кажется, слишком громко — стоявшая перед ними в очереди темноволосая ведьма выронила свой кошелек.

Перси же ошарашенно опустился на соседний стул.

— Нет, конечно! — с негодованием ответил он. — Как ты только мог всерьез так подумать, Гарри! Да мистер Крауч бы никогда!

— Ладно, ладно, — Гарри торопливо замахал руками. — Так ты... сам создал эту карту? Когда?

— Еще в школе, — Перси вздернул нос. — Так как она тебе, нравится?

— Очень полезная штука, — честно сказал Гарри, — и удобная.

— Не то слово, — закивал Перси. — Жаль, из-за Статута не вышло сделать так, чтобы можно было знакомиться с маглами. Или создать такую карту для них — по словам отца, у маглов пока нет таких технологий... Ну, может, когда-нибудь. Или я придумаю что-то еще.

— Впечатляет, что ты вообще смог ее создать, с виду очень непростая магия. — Гарри вдруг смутился от того, что говорит с таким знанием дела. Раз Перси увидел у него карту, отпираться уже бесполезно, но... Гарри не был уверен, что готов так вот объявлять о своих предпочтениях. — Я на самом деле просто, э-э, изучаю ее. Для интереса. Вряд ли я даже гей, карта ко мне и попала случайно.

Перси почему-то нахмурился, взглянув на Гарри так, словно сам по-прежнему был старостой, а Гарри — нерадивым третьекурсником, который не подготовился к Трансфигурации и потерял кучу баллов.

— И зачем я только писал свой перечень наставлений, если его никто до конца не читает, — вздохнул Перси, укоризненно покачав головой. — Наставление номер девяносто, самое последнее — ты его не видел? Там написано, что карта откроется только перед тем, кто испытывает влечение к другому человеку своего пола.

Гарри пришлось вцепиться в барную стойку, чтобы не соскользнуть со стула. Черт побери. Получается, что когда Гарри рассказал Малфою, как к нему попала карта, Малфой сразу понял...

Видимо, потрясение Гарри как-то отразилось у него на лице, потому что Перси снова положил ладонь ему на плечо — теперь уже успокаивающе.

— Не расстраивайся так, — нарочито бодро заявил Перси. — Ну да, в школе пользоваться картой совсем не весело... Но с началом взрослой жизни станет гораздо лучше, правда! Уверен, ты сможешь найти достойного себя компаньона, который оценит твои положительные качества и принесет гармонию в твою...

— Почему это в школе совсем не весело? — рассеянно спросил Гарри. В основном для того, чтобы Перси замолчал и не рассказывал больше о... всякой гармонии.

— Потому что не из чего выбирать, — Перси развел руками. — Или с того времени, когда я учился, что-то изменилось? Когда ты в замке, на карте всего около десятка учеников. Из них несколько — какие-нибудь сущие болваны, которые начинают переписку с банальных пошлостей. Еще несколько уже разбились на пары и заняты. Остаются человек пять — среди которых могут быть и откровенно непривлекательные, и грубые, и безмозглые, и... просто те, кто чем-то тебе не нравятся.

— Да, — выдавил Гарри, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле, — так все и есть.

Перси понимающе кивнул — слава богу, хотя бы убрав руку у Гарри с плеча.

— Вот и выходит, что найти себе подходящего... спутника для развлечений — невыполнимая задача, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — И приходится на время учебы соглашаться на более-менее удобоваримые варианты, но даже они есть не всегда. Помню, я от безнадежности проводил время с такими... экземплярами, — Перси поморщился. — Ну ничего, Гарри, тебе осталось потерпеть всего пару месяцев! Потом сможешь выбирать кого угодно.

— Прекрасно, — надтреснутым голосом сказал Гарри. — Просто жду не дождусь.

— Рад, если удалось тебя хоть чуть-чуть подбодрить, — просиял Перси. — О, смотри, подошла наша очередь! Содовую с вишневым сиропом, пожалуйста!

— И девять порций сливочного пива, пожалуйста. Хотя нет, — Гарри нагнулся над барной стойкой к улыбнувшейся мадам Розмерте, — лучше восемь, я ничего не буду.

В отличие от других, Гарри не стал бы выбирать то, чего совсем не хочет.

***

Малфой ждал Гарри в вестибюле, со скучающим видом выпуская из палочки цветные искры и заставляя их складываться не то в какие-то узоры, не то в слова.

— Я здесь, — сказал Гарри, подойдя к Малфою почти вплотную, — под мантией.

— О, так она у тебя все-таки есть? — довольно протянул Малфой, глядя чуть левее того места, где стоял Гарри. — Это очень... многообещающе. Пошли, и не отставай!

Отвернувшись, Малфой быстрым шагом направился к выходу в подземелья.

— Поттер, ты за мной идешь? — прошептал он, когда они шли по освещенным факелами коридорам.

— Иду, иду, — Гарри обхватил пальцами Малфоя за запястье. Хотелось бы взять за руку, но... вряд ли Малфой оценит. — Слушай, ты бы не отказался...

— Потом, когда дойдем до спальни, — бросил Малфой, зашагав быстрее. — Не хочу разговаривать сам с собой в коридорах, мне не нужна слава Лавгуд... Не отставай, Поттер!

Когда они остановились у каменной стены, за которой скрывался проход в слизеринскую гостиную, пароль Малфой тоже назвал шепотом.

— Тебе оказана великая честь, Поттер, — усмехнулся он, проходя внутрь. — Сможешь увидеть лучшую гостиную в замке.

Было очень сложно удержаться от язвительного ответа о том, что Гарри бывал здесь и раньше, но каким-то чудом он справился.

Миновав полупустую гостиную, Малфой провел Гарри по коридору в свою спальню — дверь в нее находилась почти сразу за поворотом.

— Снимай свою мантию, Поттер, — потребовал он, как только закрыл за ними дверь. — Хочу тебя увидеть.

Гарри сбросил мантию-невидимку на пол, оглядывая комнату. Сразу распознал кровать Малфоя — по зеленому покрывалу с вышитой на нем серебристой буквой «М» — и осторожно туда присел.

— Так вот, — начал Гарри, взглянув на Малфоя, — я хотел спросить... — Малфой внимательно и как-то... очень жадно на него смотрел, и Гарри вдруг стало неловко. — Э-э, а что ты там создавал из искр в вестибюле?

Малфой наконец перестал пялиться и сел рядом с ним на кровать. Наклонился, начав снимать ботинки.

— Термины из последней темы по Магловедению, — сообщил он, избавляясь от носков. — Так их легче запомнить. Они такие идиотские, Поттер! «Таксометр», например. Как это может быть не связано с собаками?

— И правда, — протянул Гарри, завороженно глядя на узкие лодыжки Малфоя.

— Ты точно это хотел спросить? — Малфой выпрямился, принимаясь расстегивать мантию. Сегодня он тоже был в свитере — ура, никаких пуговиц!

— Не совсем, — Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от пальцев Малфоя. Откашлялся, затем сделал глубокий вдох: — Вообще я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты потом пойти на вечеринку в Хогсмиде.

Малфой слегка сдвинул брови:

— Не слышал ни о какой вечеринке в Хогсмиде.

— Мы только недавно решили ее устроить. В честь открытия нового магазина волшебных приколов на месте «Зонко».

— А, гриффиндорская вечеринка, — слово «гриффиндорская» Малфой произнес так, будто говорил о драконьем навозе. — Тогда нет, конечно.

Теперь нахмурился уже Гарри — слышать такой отказ было до смешного обидно. Хотя на что он вообще надеялся? Раз уж Малфой воспринимал его только как более-менее подходящий и временный вариант — а именно так, похоже, все и обстояло.

— Мы собираемся звать и учеников с других факультетов, — все же заспорил Гарри, упрямо посмотрев на Малфоя. — Будут фейерверки, куча выпивки... В том числе знаменитая реповая настойка Симуса Финнигана, если ты о ней слышал.

— Та, из-за которой вашего охотника весь матч пошатывало на метле? А потом он пролетел через кольцо сам и потребовал, чтобы это засчитали как гол? — Малфой усмехнулся. — Спасибо, лучше обойдусь.

— Знаешь, наша вечеринка ничем не отличается от той же рейвенкловской, куда ты ходил вчера.

— Отличается, — не согласился Малфой, став расстегивать мантию уже на Гарри. — У рейвенкловцев я могу рассчитывать на неплохую беседу, а вот с вами... Не стану же я разговаривать с каким-нибудь рохлей Лонгботтомом.

— Невилл не рохля, — машинально возразил Гарри, выпутываясь из мантии, — он убил гигантскую змею.

— Рохля, который убил гигантскую змею, — фыркнул Малфой. Взяв обе мантии, небрежно бросил их на спинку стула. — Не понимаю твоего возмущения, Поттер. Я же сплю с тобой, а не с Лонгботтомом.

Гарри непроизвольно поежился.

— Это... очень тревожный образ.

— Даже пугающий, — Малфой нервно передернул плечом. Гарри вдруг стало смешно, и раздражение сразу отступило куда-то на задний план.

— Кроме того, мы еще не переспали, — он потянулся к ботинкам, чтобы скрыть запылавшие при этих словах щеки.

— Но мы можем, — как-то неуверенно произнес Малфой. Гарри тут же пожалел, что не видел в этот момент его лица.

— Можем, — скинув ботинки с носками, Гарри забрался с ногами на кровать. Изучающе поглядел на Малфоя — тоже какого-то смущенного и порозовевшего. — Если ты хочешь.

— Хочу, — тихо сказал Малфой.

И одним движением прильнул к Гарри и поцеловал. Плотно прижал к себе, обхватив за спину, и Гарри тут же ответил на поцелуй — положив ладонь Малфою на затылок и перебирая мягкие волосы.

А потом Малфой толкнул Гарри на кровать — целуя жарко, напористо, так, словно не мог насытиться. Опустился на него сверху, устроившись между колен, и Гарри тут же обнял Малфоя за плечи, притягивая к себе. Тело у него было сильным, худым и жестким на ощупь, и это казалось таким... правильным. Малфой длинно и влажно провел языком по шее Гарри, легко прикусил кожу, и Гарри заскулил, толкнувшись вверх, чтобы потереться о Малфоя вставшим членом.

Чуть приподнявшись, Малфой вжался в Гарри бедрами, так что... господи, так что Гарри почувствовал его член своим. Затем наклонился к Гарри, прикусил зубами его нижнюю губу и потянул за нее — и, черт возьми, это было невероятно горячо.

Потом Малфой замер, внимательно взглянув на Гарри. Он тяжело и отрывисто дышал, облизывал припухшие губы, а серые глаза казались почти черными.

— Чего ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Малфой, опаляя неровным дыханием ухо.

Гарри заерзал, сжав в пальцах одеяло.

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал он. — Всего и сразу? — Гарри тихо рассмеялся. — Чего угодно?

— Мне хочется того же самого, — Малфой вдруг улыбнулся — как-то почти робко, что ничуть не напоминало его привычную кривую усмешку.

Гарри резко захотелось перехватить инициативу и поменяться с Малфоем местами — что он и сделал, перевернув Малфоя на бок и подмяв под себя. На миг нерешительно застыл, затем привстал и потянулся к свитеру Малфоя. Задрал его, открывая полоску белой кожи, и Малфой сбивчиво вздохнул, обняв Гарри за шею. Тоже потянул его свитер вверх — и с минуту оба неуклюже перекатывались на постели, пытаясь стащить друг с друга через голову одежду. Гарри, конечно же, намертво запутался в свитере, сбив себе с переносицы очки и ненадолго потеряв возможность видеть и дышать, — пока Малфой, смеясь, не вызволил его из свитера.

— Всегда хотел с тебя это снять, — прошептал он, стягивая с Гарри перекосившиеся очки, и, кое-как вывернувшись из-под Гарри, убрал их на тумбочку, — и это тоже.

Наверное, Гарри следовало бы возмутиться, но Малфой тоже уже успел избавиться от свитера — и стало невозможно думать о чем-то, кроме того, как Малфой выглядел голым по пояс. Гарри зачарованно смотрел на его гладкую кожу с напрягшимися сосками, провел пальцами по ключицам, чувствуя, как окончательно теряет голову. Наклонился вперед, целуя кожу на шее и плечах, обвел языком сосок, от чего Малфой вздрогнул всем телом. Кажется, Гарри делал все как надо? По крайней мере, пока он ничего не испортил, и это ободряло. Если уж Малфой относился к Гарри... не очень серьезно, то Гарри хотя бы мог постараться сделать так, чтобы ему все понравилось. Может, тогда Малфой согласится... видеться с ним регулярно. Хотя бы до конца года. Гарри не был уверен, что ему этого хватит, но пока оставалось только наслаждаться тем, что есть.

И Гарри собирался насладиться по полной.

Он ущипнул Малфоя за сосок — сперва легко, потом чуть сильнее, — и снова облизал, заставив Малфоя дернуться на кровати. Погладил теплую кожу груди и живота, пробежавшись пальцами по ребрам, и стал расстегивать на Малфое брюки — конечно же, не на молнии, а вновь на ненавистных пуговицах. Малфой приподнялся, потянувшись к ремню джинсов Гарри, но он торопливо отвел руку — испугавшись, что так они запутаются еще и в брюках, пытаясь расстегнуть их друг на друге. Разделся сам — с какой-то невероятной скоростью — и смущенно сполз чуть ниже на кровати, вдруг застеснявшись своих костлявых коленок и заметно стоявшего члена. Незачем было показывать Малфою, как сильно Гарри его хотел. Потом стянул брюки с бельем с Малфоя, разглядывая его длинные стройные ноги, узкие бедра и длинный розовый член.

— Пялишься так, словно впервые видишь член, Поттер, — сбивчиво пробормотал Малфой, раскрасневшись еще сильнее.

Вместо ответа Гарри наклонился и, в последний момент зачем-то зажмурившись, лизнул член Малфоя. Ощущалось... на удивление обычно. Без странного вкуса, только чистая и слегка солоноватая кожа. Но сама мысль о том, как это неприлично... ужасно возбуждала. Открыв глаза, Гарри скользнул языком к головке, слизнув капельку смазки. Затем поднял голову и посмотрел на Малфоя — который непрерывно на него таращился, кажется, даже перестав дышать.

— Я бы хотел попробовать, — начал Гарри, чувствуя, как у него горят щеки и даже уши, — то, что тебе... э-э... так нравится.

— Ты хочешь засунуть в меня язык, — как-то совсем без выражения сказал Малфой, будто сам не понимал смысл своих слов.

— Если ты хочешь, — выговорил Гарри. Машинально погладил Малфоя по бедрам. — То есть ты написал, что сомневаешься, буду ли я в этом хорош, но мне кажется, нужно хотя бы попробовать. Я часто хорош в том, что делаю впервые! Взять хотя бы квиддич или, например...

— Поттер, — перебил его Малфой, — поверь, если ты хочешь засунуть язык мне в задницу, я ни в коем случае не стану тебя останавливать.

— О. — Черт, у Гарри стояло так, что он мог бы кончить, просто притронувшись к члену. Вместо этого он обхватил член Малфоя и сжал в ладони поджавшиеся яйца, и Малфой низко, восхитительно застонал.

— Хочешь, чтобы я перевернулся?

— Э-э, нет. Не знаю, — Гарри растерянно поглядел на Малфоя.

Хмыкнув, Малфой вытащил из-под головы подушку и задергался, подкладывая ее под себя. Вытянулся на кровати и замер, часто и неглубоко дыша. Гарри посмотрел на его раскрасневшиеся губы, растрепанные волосы и сияющие глаза и постарался сохранить все в памяти.

Затем нагнулся и длинно лизнул яйца Малфоя, проведя вниз языком влажную дорожку. Малфой сдавленно всхлипнул и шире развел ноги, и Гарри стала видна его крошечная розовая дырка.

Черт побери. Гарри затрясло от возбуждения. Опустившись еще чуть ниже, Гарри коснулся ее кончиком языка — и Малфоя прямо подбросило. Наверное, это было хорошо? Не очень понимая, что делает, Гарри облизал кожу вокруг и провел языком по дырке уже сильнее. Малфой протяжно застонал и заерзал, так что Гарри пришлось придержать его за бедра.

— Я все, э-э, делаю как надо? — на всякий случай спросил Гарри, подняв голову.

Малфой рассмеялся — как-то сдавленно, словно ему нечем было дышать. Грудь у него тяжело и резко вздымалась, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Не издевайся надо мной, Поттер, — хрипло протянул он, положив руку Гарри на шею. На мгновение мягко провел по волосам на затылке, затем потянул Гарри вниз на себя.

Кажется, Малфоя пока все устраивало. Приободрившись, Гарри снова скользнул языком к его дырке, принявшись мокро ее вылизывать. Черт, как же это было непристойно. Член Гарри заныл, и он накрыл себя ладонью, тут же ее отдернув, — иначе ощущений становилось слишком много. Под языком было жарко, чисто и влажно, от запаха возбуждения Малфоя у Гарри кружилась голова, а внутри что-то сладко сжималось. Он плотнее вжался лицом Малфою между бедер, целуя, облизывая и посасывая, — и Малфой начал поскуливать, извиваясь на кровати. Заехал Гарри пяткой по ребрам, и тот придержал его за ногу, поглаживая горячую кожу с редкими жесткими волосами. Провел языком по дырке настойчивее, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь — и застонал от мысли, каково будет по-настоящему трахнуть Малфоя языком.

Вот только Малфой был слишком тугим, и Гарри еле удавалось просунуть в него даже кончик языка. Так должно быть? Наверное, нет — иначе Гарри никогда бы не смог сделать то же самое уже членом.

— Ты очень тугой, — зачем-то сказал Гарри, с трудом оторвавшись от Малфоя.

Малфой гортанно застонал, заелозив спиной по кровати. С его члена на поджавшийся живот упало несколько блестящих капель смазки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой раскрылся, Поттер? — шепнул он, опустив руку на член. — Стал мокрым и растянутым, чтобы ты смог меня выебать?

— Боже, Малфой, — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя, что вот-вот окончательно двинется от желания. Всего было уже... слишком. — Ну у тебя и грязный язык.

— Но тебе ведь это нравится? — усмехнулся Малфой. Обвел пальцами головку и раздвинул бедра шире, закинув одну ногу Гарри на плечо. Голой спиной Гарри ощутил его мягкую горячую пятку. — Давай, Поттер. Сделай так, чтобы у меня там все влажно захлюпало, прямо как у девчонки.

Гарри как-то совсем позорно и несдержанно всхлипнул, тоже обхватив свой член. Размазал выступившую смазку, чтобы было удобнее дрочить, и с силой толкнулся в кулак — снова наклонившись к Малфою.

То ли Малфоя так сильно завели свои слова, то ли у Гарри просто стало лучше получаться, но на этот раз дырка Малфоя легко перед ним раскрылась. Гарри наполовину проскользнул языком внутрь, попробовал повернуть им по кругу — и Малфой заскулил в голос, заметавшись по кровати. Внутри него быстро стало мокро и скользко от слюны, и Гарри попробовал просунуть язык еще глубже, заставив Малфоя выгнуться и прижаться к нему сильнее. Кажется, рукой Малфой по-прежнему водил по члену — Гарри слышал влажные пошлые звуки.

Он представил, как они сейчас выглядели со стороны, что кто-нибудь бы увидел, если бы вошел в спальню... Черт, Гарри поверить не мог, что взаправду это делал. Все казалось ужасно неприличным — то, как Гарри с громкими причмокивающими звуками вбивался в Малфоя языком, зарываясь лицом в задницу. То отстранялся, то вталкивал язык обратно, а Малфой со всхлипами подавался вперед, притягивая Гарри к себе за голову и вцепившись пальцами ему в волосы. Было не очень удобно: Малфой все время дергался, так что Гарри приходилось удерживать его на месте за бедро, нога Малфоя все время соскальзывала с плеча, а подбородок Гарри уже стал мокрым от слюны. Но черт, как Малфой надрывно стонал, будто для него это тоже что-то невероятное... Гарри снова сжал руку на члене, почувствовав, что вот-вот...

— О боже, да, — проскулил Малфой, ухватив Гарри за волосы на затылке и, кажется, оставив царапину на шее. — Хочешь вставить в меня еще и пальцы? Вместе с языком, а? Или трахнуть только пальцами — засунуть их и раздвинуть в стороны, чтобы как следует подготовить меня для своего члена?

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Черт, кажется, смазкой с члена он уже испачкал Малфою покрывало, а в яйцах тянуло просто невыносимо. Гарри еще раз облизал Малфоя изнутри, затем убрал ладонь с его бедра и нажал подушечкой пальца на дырку Малфоя — даже толком не успев проникнуть внутрь, как Малфой забился на подушке и почти что взвыл в голос. Снова умудрился несильно врезать Гарри пяткой, но тот почти не обратил на это внимания — торопливо поднял голову и застыл, завороженно наблюдая, как Малфой дергает себя за член и обильно кончает на живот. Черт, все-таки завтра Гарри первым же делом закажет себе Омут памяти. Разгоряченный и задыхающийся Малфой выглядел... Гарри в жизни не видел ничего соблазнительнее.

После оргазма Малфой обессиленно откинулся на кровать, на миг закрыв глаза и хватая ртом воздух. Затем распахнул глаза и уставился на Гарри — переводя взгляд с его лица на лежавший в ладони член.

— Убери руку, — потребовал Малфой. Голос у него стал совсем охрипший. — Хочу тебе отсосать. Или можешь подрочить сам и кончить мне на лицо — как ты больше хочешь?

— Как угодно, — выдохнул Гарри, облизав губы. Черт, рот был весь мокрый. — Но ты так говоришь, что меня сейчас не хватит уже вообще ни на что.

Он провел по члену рукой и подался вперед, поближе к лицу Малфоя и его искусанным красным губам — но оказалось, Гарри хватило и меньшего. От одного осознания, что Малфой смотрит, как он дрочит, внутри что-то стыдно и сладостно потянуло, и Гарри почти сразу же кончил, залив горячей спермой свои пальцы и живот Малфоя.

Затем в изнеможении рухнул с ним рядом. Кровать была слишком узкой, и Малфой, конечно же, развалился на ней так, будто лежал один — задевая Гарри жарким боком и острым локтем. Светлые волосы Малфоя разметались по подушке и щекотали Гарри шею, и почему-то никак не получалось успокоить сбившееся дыхание. Но все равно так лежать оказалось приятно и даже как-то уютно — чувствуя, как рядом шумно колотится сердце Малфоя.

— Ну как? — наконец решился Гарри, когда нашел в себе силы заговорить. — Я был в этом хоть сколько-нибудь хорош?

Малфой повернул голову и вытаращился на него так, как вчера на Магловедении — будто сомневался в умственных способностях Гарри.

— Да, Поттер, — медленно, словно нехотя сказал он, — ты был в этом хорош. Хоть сколько-нибудь.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул, неожиданно ощутив, как пересохло во рту.

— Даже по сравнению с другими?

Малфой выгнул бровь.

— С другими — это с кем? С чемпионами по риммингу?

— Только не говори, что есть такой чемпионат, — чуть ли не с паникой пробормотал Гарри.

— Нет, конечно! — Малфой закатил глаза. — Совсем придурок?

— Ну, знаешь ли, в начале недели я даже не знал, что существуют магические карты для геев, — бросил Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок. Взглянул на лицо Малфоя — по-прежнему раскрасневшееся. — По сравнению с другими учениками. С кем ты там пробовал это в ГРИНДРе.

Малфой почему-то нахмурился, завозившись на кровати. Дотянулся до брошенной на тумбочку палочки и прошептал «Тергео», убрав с живота потеки их с Гарри спермы.

— Ни с кем, — сухо ответил он, отложив палочку. И недовольно посмотрел на Гарри: — Я думал, это очевидно.

— Но ты же написал, что римминг тебе нравится, — Гарри растерялся. — Как он мог тебе нравиться, если ты даже не пробовал?

— Мне многое нравится, Поттер, — Малфой насмешливо фыркнул, положив руку под голову. И, конечно же, при этом еще раз проехался по Гарри костлявым локтем. — Дурмстранг, профессиональные гоночные метлы, магловские такси... Мне вовсе незачем пробовать это самому, чтобы знать, что мне понравится.

— То есть ты... — Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на Малфоя. — Что ты вообще пробовал?

— Кое-что, — Малфой вдруг залился слабой краской. — К чему эти расспросы, Поттер? Сравниваешь меня с Гордоном Паммелом?

— С кем?

Прыснув, Малфой покачал головой. Поставил на руку подбородок и поглядел на Гарри — словно чего-то выжидая.

— Послушай, — набравшись смелости, Гарри взял вторую руку Малфоя в свою. Ладонь была теплой и чуть влажной, и отдергивать Малфой ее не спешил, так что... — Я ни с кем тебя не сравниваю. Просто боялся, что ты сравниваешь с кем-нибудь меня. Причем не в мою пользу.

— Как можно тебя с кем-то сравнить в пользу другого? — с непониманием спросил Малфой. И покраснел уже по-настоящему: пунцовыми стали щеки, скулы и даже уши. — То есть я имел в виду...

— Я тоже про тебя так думаю, — перебил его Гарри. Почти неосознанно провел пальцем по внутренней стороне ладони Малфоя — и почему-то это смущало сильнее, чем дрочить перед Малфоем или вылизывать ему яйца и задницу. — И вообще не стал бы ни с кем тебя сравнивать. На самом деле я... и картой так заинтересовался из-за того, что решил, может быть, ты... И тогда мы могли бы... — Гарри осекся, опустив взгляд на покрывало Малфоя. Только сейчас заметил, каким оно стало ужасно измятым. — Если ты не считаешь меня каким-нибудь временным вариантом от безнадежности, конечно.

Когда Малфой заговорил, его голос прозвучал до странного надтреснуто:

— По-моему, это мне надо тебе такое говорить.

— Я бы никогда... — поразился Гарри. Вскинул голову, снова посмотрев на Малфоя. В свете факела на стене его кожа казалась почти золотистой, а взгляд — каким-то непривычно мягким.

— О, — проговорил Малфой. Быстро моргнул, словно пытаясь осознать услышанное. — Ну тогда... мы могли бы. То, что ты хотел, — совсем тихо закончил он.

— Мы ведь уже, — торопливо сказал Гарри, сжав его руку в своей. — Хотя можем... сделать вместе что-нибудь еще. В постели, в смысле.

Кивнув, Малфой придвинулся к Гарри ближе. Чуть ли не вжал его в стену.

— И вне ее.

— То есть ты пойдешь на нашу вечеринку?

— Вот это — точно нет, — Малфой скривился, положив голову Гарри на плечо. Болезненно надавил острым подбородком, а растрепанные волосы тут же щекотно забились Гарри в рот, но... черт возьми, это того стоило. — Можем пойти куда-нибудь вдвоем. К озеру, например.

— Там же еще холодно.

— Тогда в библиотеку.

— Малфой!

— На квиддичное поле.

— У меня нет метлы, но можно.

— О, тогда мы просто обязаны остаться в замке. Желательно — в моей спальне.

— Малфой.

— Лучшее место в Хогвартсе, не находишь?

Рассмеявшись, Гарри обвил его рукой за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Лежать на покрывале уже становилось прохладно, но отпускать Малфоя, чтобы накрыться... ну уж нет.

— На самом деле я готов с тобой пойти куда угодно, — слегка смущенно признался Гарри, погладив Малфоя по гладкой голой спине. — Хоть к мадам Паддифут.

— И ты еще меня называл стереотипным геем. Поттер, да эта карта должна была подлететь к тебе и хлопнуть по лбу!

— Уверен, с тобой именно так и произошло, — фыркнул Гарри, — а история про клуб в Рединге — просто прикрытие.

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Можем сходить туда, кстати. Неплохая выпивка, живая музыка... Посмотришь, как я танцую, — он подмигнул Гарри, чуть приподняв голову с его плеча, — а заодно сам сможешь снести какой-нибудь столик и создать на танцполе хаос своими неловкими попытками потанце... — Малфой захихикал, когда Гарри ткнул его под ребра. Затем перевел дыхание, сразу посерьезнев. — Понятно, что во время учебы не получится... Но, может, летом? Если ты хочешь?

Сердце Гарри выписало кульбит. Раз Малфой предложил сходить летом, уже после того, как они смогут отлучаться из замка, это значит...

Гарри поднял руку, погладив Малфоя по волосам. Не удержавшись, легко взъерошил затылок, отвел от скулы выбившуюся вперед прядь. Очертил пальцем мягкие и до сих пор чуть припухшие губы, взглянул в светлые глаза — яркие и невероятно живые.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Малфоя, — да, очень хочу.


End file.
